El fruto del amor
by Dyloa
Summary: Toph nunca habría pensado que usaría algún día las ridículas metaforas románticas de las historias que le leía su madre antes de dormir, cuando era más joven. Pero tenía que reconocer que la imagen era bastante apropiada: las semillas envenenadas del amor ya habían crecido demasiado, y habían plantado raíces profundas dentro de su corazón... [Toph x Sokka]
1. La semilla está plantada

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece (menos mal, porque no estaría tan genial) y luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

 **La historia tiene lugar después de los eventos de La Búsqueda y de La Brecha, los cómics escritos por Gene Yang, ilustrados por Gurihiru y publicados por Dark Horse Comics. ¡Espero que os guste!**

Toph no había previsto enamorarse de Sokka. Había acontecido poco a poco, insidiosamente, y cuando había querido darse cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Las semillas envenenadas del amor ya habían crecido demasiado, y habían plantado raíces profundas dentro de su corazón. Vaya. Nunca habría pensado que usaría algún día las ridículas metaforas románticas de las historias que le leía su madre antes de dormir, cuando era más joven. Pero tenía que reconocer que la imagen era bastante apropiada.

Había sido un día normal, entrenando a Aang al Tierra Control. Al final, el pobre chaval había suplicado a Toph para que le dé una tregua, y se había arrastrado a algún lado, seguido muy pronto por Katara, quien quería comprobar el estado de sus heridas. En serio, esa chica se tomaba por su madre a todos – y eso irritaba muchas veces a la ciega. Pero su exasperación se disfumó tan pronto como oyó la risa de Sokka.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, Toph! ¡De verdad que no tienes piedad! ¡Aang parece completamente agotado!

\- Tssk, eso es sólo porque no tiene ninguna resistencia – se burló ella, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Ponerse así enfrentándose a una niñita como yo? ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

\- Ya, pero es que tú no eres una niñita cualquiera – contestó Sokka con naturalidad. ¡Eres Toph Beifong, la mejor maestra de Tierra Control del mundo! ¿A que si?

Toph no supo por qué, entonces, el cumplido la hizo ruborizarse. Masculló una excusa, diciendo que tenía mucho calor, y Sokka le extendió enseguida su pellejo lleno de agua. Cuando sus dedos se tocaron, mientras Toph cogía el odre, la joven sintió como un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su brazo, y como su corazón latía de repente mucho más fuerte. Llevó el pellejo a sus labios, y pensó: "Ah, joder. Parece que me he enamorado."

 _~~~más tarde~~~_

Claro, oír a Sokka presumiendo delante de Suki, y oír a la chica coqueteando con él, dolía. Pero Toph Beifong no iba a dejar que nadie sepa que estaba herida, no señor. Tampoco le había confesado a Sokka sus sentimientos hacía él: sabía perfectamente que el adolescente la veía tan sólo como una cría, y no tenía ninguna gana de verse rechazada, aunque estaba segura que el chico lo haría con delicadeza. No: su estúpido enamoramiento debería quedarse en secreto.

Por lo menos, esa era la idea. Porque claro, todo no había salido como la heredera de los Beifong lo había previsto. Había esperado que Suki se quedara atrás mientras emprendían el peligroso trayecto hacía Ba Sing Se, pero no: la guerrera kyoshi los había seguido. Y después, Toph había tenido que abrir su bocaza, y darle un beso a su héroe cuando éste la salvó en el Paso de la Serpiente. Creía que había sido Sokka quien había saltado para evitar que se ahogara: le había oído gritar su nombre, cuando el hielo sobre lo cual andaba se desvaneció, y que de repente se vio sumergida en el agua. Pero no, había sido la maldita Suki. ¡Genial! Como si no bastara que alguien supiera su secreto, ¡encima ese alguien era su propia rival! La había odiado aún más, después de eso, y se había sentido aliviada cuando Suki por fin se había ido. Aunque hubiera preferido que Sokka no la besara con tanta pasión antes de que desapareciera.

Por esa razón, cuando el joven de la Tribu del Agua regresó de su pequeña expedición en la Roca Hirviente, la prisión de más alta seguridad de toda la Nación del Fuego, Toph se sintió a punto de estallar. Porque no había liberado sólo a su padre, sino también a su novia. A Suki. ¡No, no, maldita sea, NO! ¡Otra vez tendría que soportar los parpadeos y las risitas, y las caricias en el brazo cuando Suki pensaba que nadie la veía, sin hablar de los besuqueos! ¡NO!

Pero Toph se contuvo. Sokka no podía saber la verdad: no quería darle pena, y que eso cambie algo en su amistad. Toph se contuvo, se forzó a sonreír, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su rival, declarando en voz alta cuanto le alegraba verla de nuevo. Suki se puso algo tensa, pero no dijo nada. Fue al día siguiente, aprovechando de un momento a solas, que la guerrera kyoshi intentó abordar el tema.

\- Toph… Quería decirte algo… - empezó, incómoda.

\- No te canses – repuso Toph. Sé lo que vas a decir, y no quiero tu compasión, ni nada de ti. Quieres a Sokka, y Sokka te quiere, ¡bien para ti! No haré nada para separarlos, puedes estar tranquila. Sé de sobras que él nunca me corresponderá. Me basta con que me vea como una amiga – así que no tienes que decirle nada. ¿Pero tú? Tú no eres mi amiga, y no lo hago para ti. Tente alejada de mí, y estaremos bien.

Suki se quedó un poco cohibida con eso, pero acabó asintiendo, y se fue.

El caso es que, al cabo de unos días, Toph se da cuenta de que no odia tanto a la chica como le gustaría. Suki no es ninguna chiquilla frágil e incompetente: es una guerrera, y tiene ningún reparo en poner manos a la obra cuando ve que puede ayudar en algo. Además, es bastante simpática, y no tiene ni un pelo de tonta, por mucho que cueste a Toph reconocerlo. Al final, es la ciega quien acaba buscando su compañía y conversación, y si Suki se muestra algo sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud, parece más que feliz por esa prueba de amistad.

Poco a poco, Toph llega a decirse que está bien si Sokka encuentra la felicidad entre los brazos de otra mujer – mientras esa otra sea Suki. No hubiera imaginado mejor persona que ella para cuidar de él de la manera en que lo merece. En cuanto a ella… acabará olvidándole. No tiene más remedio. Encontrará a otra persona, alguien incluso mejor, que la querrá tanto como ella a él, y los dos juntos serán aún más felices que Sokka y Suki. Mientras tanto, Toph se divierte haciendo piropos a Zuko, y poniéndole nervioso. Quiere demostrar a Suki, y a los otros, y sobre todo a ella misma, que está bien. _Toph Beifong_ no es una niñita que se derrumbe y llora cuando le rompen el corazón: Toph Beifong recoge los pedazos, los vuelve a pegar, y continúa su camino sin una mirada atrás. Sí, señor.


	2. Problemas en el Paraíso

Después de salvar el mundo, Toph decidió separarse del Gaang y regresar al Reino de la Tierra por su propia cuenta. No era nada en contra de sus amigos: pero sabía que si quería por fin tomar las riendas de su propio destino, sin enemigo que vencer, sin padres para decirle lo que tenía que hacer, debía de alejarse de la sombra del Avatar.

Mientras se quedaba a su lado, ella era tan sólo una "compañera" del héroe, del mismo modo que Sokka, Katara o Suki. Para Zuko, era diferente, ya que se había convertido en Señor del Fuego. ¿Es que la gente no se daba cuenta de que Sokka, Suki y ella habían jugado un papel importante en la victoria, parando los tres solos a una flota entera de globos de guerra? ¿Es que no se enteraban de que sin ella, sin Toph Beifong, el Avatar nunca hubiera poseído tal nivel de Tierra Control y nunca hubiera conseguido derrotar a Ozai? Pero no, eso no importaba a la gente. Sólo veían al Avatar, y los demás eran amalgamados todos en el mismo cesto, "los compañeros del héroe", sin importar sus nombres o hazañas personales.

Claro, Toph sabía que no era la culpa de Aang. Él no había pedido tal celebridad. Pero Toph quería hacerse un nombre por si misma, y por eso, no podía quedarse con él. También necesitaba alejarse de Sokka, para poder olvidarle de una vez. Y, por un tiempo, lo había conseguido, o eso parecía.

Gracias a su brazalete del espacio, hecho a base del mismo meteoro que había servido para la espada de Sokka, había conseguido encontrar a gente con predisposiciones al Metal Control. Después de haber ganado algo de dinero con estafas y combates clandestinos, Toph había abierto una escuela, y había empezado a enseñarles todo lo que sabía a sus nuevos alumnos. Sin mucho éxito, eso sí. Parecía que sus tres discípulos tenían florecillas en lugar de las entrañas, y que no conseguían mover ni la menor pieza de metal sin estar en un estado de gran estrés emocional.

Y de repente, aquí estaba Sokka. Justo cuando había conseguido sacarle de sus pensamientos, el chico estaba de vuelta, con su risa, y sus bromas pesadas, y sus ideas retorcidas, y su ridícula voluntad de ayudar a sus amigos a toda costa. Había apoyado a Toph cuando ésta casi perdió a su escuela, y que la única manera de poder conservarla era derrotando a los estudiantes de Fuego Control que pretendían adueñarse del lugar. El adolescente no se daba cuenta de lo que su simple presencia provocaba en Toph: los vuelcos que daba su corazón cada vez que se tocaban, las mariposas en su estómago cada vez que oía su voz… No sabía lo difícil que era para la ciega acordarse de Suki, y no abalanzarse sobre él para besarle. ¡Ya era tiempo de que se fuera, maldita sea!

Menos mal, la guerrera kyoshi eligió ese momento para aparecer, explicándoles en pocas palabras que Zuko se había vuelto majareta y que necesitaba su ayuda. Al parecer, había cambiado de opinión acerca del Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía, y se había negado a que los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego evacuen a la ciudad de Yu Dao, la más antigua de sus colonias en el Reino de la Tierra. Menos mal, Yu Dao quedaba muy cerca de la escuela de Toph, y pudieron alcanzar en poco tiempo al ejército que marchaba hacía la ciudad, encabezado por el Señor del Fuego en persona. Las tropas eran constituidas por soldados de infantería, y tanques. ¡Nada insuperable para los tres jóvenes que habían destruido a una flota entera de globos de guerra! Toph se arremangó la túnica, lista para destrozar a cada uno de los tanques – y es que, le tenía mucho cariño a Zuko, de verdad, pero Toph Beifong seguía siendo una ciudadana del Reino de la Tierra, y se sentía obligada de defender a su pueblo, incluso contra el que supuestamente era un amigo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado al joven Señor del Fuego para hacerle comportarse de esa manera? ¿Acaso su año de poder se le había subido a la cabeza?

Fue entonces cuando Suki dijo algo que sorprendió a Sokka tanto como a Toph.

\- Parece… Parece tan _solo –_ suspiró la guerrera, echando una mirada apenada al soberano de la Nación del Fuego.

Toph no podía ver la expresión de Suki, cuando dijo eso, pero sintió su tristeza y su compasión. Y también sintió el intenso disgusto de Sokka frente a esas palabras. La menor sabía que su amiga, y otras guerreras kyoshi, se habían convertido en los guardaespaldas el Señor del Fuego tras varios intentos de asesinato. Y sabía que Mai había dejado al monarca, reprochándole su falta de comunicación. ¿Acaso Suki y Zuko se habían acercado… un poco demasiado?

 _~~~¡Uy, fíjate cómo pasa el tiempo!~~~_

Al final, Yu Dao se convirtió en una ciudad independiente, libre de la tutela de la Nación del Fuego o del Reino de la Tierra. La idea era de establecer allí una república, dónde la gente de todo el mundo podría convivir en paz.

Claro, eso necesitaba mucho trabajo. Tuvieron que elegir a un gobierno temporario, para que éste escriba a una Constitución. El problema era que la Nación del Fuego y el Reino de la Tierra no tenían las mismas leyes, la primera habiendo por ejemplo abandonado el uso de la pena de muerte tiempo atrás, mientras el otro continuaba a aplicarla de manera corriente. Aang, Sokka y Katara se quedaron para ayudar, y proporcionar el punto de vista de la Tribu del Agua y de los Nomadas del Aire. Después de todo, Yu Dao (rebautizada "Ciudad República") debía convertirse en una tierra de acojo para todos.

Mientras tanto, Toph se concentraba en su escuela. Había tenido que ampliar al edificio, pues el número de sus alumnos no paraba de crecer. Por eso, hizo un trato con un ingeniero llamado Satoru y con su propio padre, con quien la heredera de los Beifong se había reencontrado recientemente: los dos hombres financiarían las obras, pero a cambio Toph y sus alumnos tenían que ir a ayudarles en su usina de refinamiento, una vez por semana. Y así lo habían hecho.

Satoru tenía una admiración sin límite hacía la joven ciega, y eso a Toph no le desagradaba. Por eso, Katara y Sokka habían insinuado varias veces que los dos formarían una pareja adorable – pero Toph seguía perdidamente enamorada del joven de la Tribu del Agua, y no quería utilizar a Satoru de esa manera.

No ayudaba nada que Sokka se hubiera quedado a vivir con ella, declarando que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Katara y Aang era demasiado insoportable, con lo pegajosos que esos dos se ponían todo el tiempo. Y Toph no había sabido decirle que no. Además, necesitaba un asistente en la escuela, ya que con el número creciente de alumnos, no podía continuar a manejar todo ella solita. Claro, hubiera preferido que ese asistente no fuese Sokka – pero él se había propuesto, y Toph no tenía a nadie más. Además, tenía que reconocer que el joven hacía un buen trabajo, encargándose de todo lo administrativo y dejando que la maestra de Tierra Control pueda concentrarse en sus cursos.

Tampoco ayudaba que la situación con Suki fuese tan poco clara. Después de haber separado los ejércitos de la Tierra y del Fuego, que estaban luchando para tomar el control de Yu Dao, y haber declarado que la ciudad se tenía que convertir en _otra cosa,_ algo nuevo y _especial,_ los miembros del Gaang habían festejado, a la vez porque habían conseguido evitar una guerra, y también porque estaban por fin todos juntos, después de un año. Aprovechando la ocasión, Sokka le había propuesto a Suki quedarse con él, y ayudar a transformar la antigua colonia en una ciudad independiente y moderna. Pero la guerrera kyoshi se había negado, diciendo que tenía que regresar a la Nación del Fuego con Zuko, porque éste la necesitaba. Sokka había lucido decepcionado, pero había aceptado la decisión de su novia.

O mejor dicho, había aparentado aceptarla. En realidad, estaba enfadado con ella – de eso Toph se dio cuenta cuando sorprendió una charla animada entre Sokka y su hermana.

\- ¡Sokka, es la _tercera vez_ que rechazas una invitación a ir a visitarla en la Nación del Fuego! ¡Claro que Suki está interrogándose, y que me escribió a mí para saber lo que pasaba!

\- Pues sigo pensando que me podía preguntar directamente a mí – gruñó el chico con mal humor.

\- Claro, ¿y le hubieras contestado? Sinceramente, Sokka, si tanto te disgustó que ella regrese a la Nación del Fuego con Zuko, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho directamente?

\- Yo… No quería que creyera que estoy celoso, o algo del estilo. ¡Porque no lo soy! ¡Sé que Suki nunca me engañaría! Pero… Me siento muy frustrado con ella, Katara. Después de derrotar a Ozai, creía que nos quedaríamos juntos, pero ella tenía que ir a liberar a las otras guerreras kyoshi, y regresar a su isla para ayudar a reconstruirlo todo. Vale. Podía entenderlo. ¿Pero ahora? ¡Hay otra gente que puede proteger a Zuko! ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? No puedo evitar pensar que era sólo una excusa, y que en realidad Suki no quería quedarse a vivir conmigo. Quizás esté dudando de sus sentimientos, o algo…

\- Sokka… - murmuró Katara, con tono apenado. Estoy segura de que ése no es el caso. Suki te quiere, está claro en la manera en que se preocupa por ti en sus correos. Pero los dos tenéis que hablar. ¿Por qué no vas allá para discutir seriamente con ella?

\- ¿Por qué debería ir yo? Siempre es lo mismo, con ella: decide de algo sin consultarme, y yo tengo que aceptarlo y obedecer. ¡Pues ya basta! Si en realidad me quiere, se dará cuenta de que algo me pasa, y vendrá ella a obtener respuestas. ¡Estoy harto de ser siempre el que hace esfuerzos en esta relación!

\- Si eso es lo que piensas… Pero por lo menos, deja de mentirle en tus cartas, Sokka. Si quieres que venga, pues pídeselo. ¡No puedes dejar pudrir a vuestra relación sin decir nada!

\- Ya… Me lo pensaré.

Toph se alejó sigilosamente, tratando de reducir el golpeo desenfrenado de su corazón. Sabía que estaba mal de sentirse feliz en tales circunstancias, pero… no podía evitarlo. ¿Y si Suki y Sokka se separaban? ¿Quizás tendría ella una oportunidad? Ya no era una niñita: tenía catorce años, empezaba a salirle pecho, aunque no sea mucho, y Katara le había dicho muchas veces que tenía unos ojos preciosos. ¿Podría Sokka fijarse en ella?

Al final, Toph también esperaba que Sokka y Suki puedan hablar pronto. Porque así, la ciega sabría si los dos decidían continuar o no, y si ella tenía derecho a imaginarse un futuro feliz.


	3. Las flores se marchitan

Toph supo que algo andaba mal tan solo con oír a Appa aterrizando delante de su escuela. Salió enseguida para recibir a sus amigos, y escuchó como Sokka abandonaba su despacho también para ver de qué se trataba. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de dar dos pasos afuera, que ya Katara se abalanzaba sobre ellos para explicarles la situación con voz tensa.

\- Acabamos de recibir una carta de Suki. Al parecer, hubo otro atentado contra Zuko y su familia, y Zuko resultó herido. No ha muerto todavía, pero los físicos del palacio creen que no le queda mucho tiempo. Suki piensa que soy la única en poder salvarle…

\- ¿Pues a qué esperamos? – la espetó Toph, corriendo hacia Appa. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

El trayecto se hizo en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Sokka había pedido más detalles al principio, pero Katara no tenía mucha información: tan sólo lo que Suki le había comunicado. Al final, Sokka había refunfuñado algo, que sonaba como: "Me pregunto porque Suki no me ha avisado a mí…", y por fin se había callado. Todos estaban inquietos, y su nerviosidad se comunicaba a los animales – Toph podía sentir la intranquilidad de Appa, o la calma muy inhabitual de Momo. Menos mal, no tardaron mucho en llegar, habiendo hecho el viaje en un trecho y en línea recta.

Un par de guerreras kyoshi les estaba esperando a la entrada del palacio, y les guiaron por los corredores hasta llegar a los apartamentos reales. Suki estaba allí, de rodillas al lado de la cama, con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Lloraba con desconsuelo, y los tremores de sus sollozos se comunicaban al mueble y al suelo, llegando hasta los pies de la ciega. Toph también notó como la respiración de Zuko era tenue, _muy_ tenue, y como su corazón parecía latir muy despacio. Hasta ahora, no había podido realizar del todo lo que le habían dicho, y se había consolado pensando que todo saldría bien, que ya habían vivido peores situaciones… Pero ahora, la realidad la pegaba como una bofetada en la cara: Zuko estaba _muriendo._ Zuko, su _amigo._ Toph sintió una bola de angustia formarse en su garganta, y se quedó helada, mientras Katara y Aang corrían hacía la cama, y que Sokka marchaba hacía Suki para cogerla en brazos.

\- ¡Katara! ¡Por fin estás aquí! – exclamó enseguida Suki, liberándose del abrazo de su novio. Te lo ruego… Han dicho que las armas estaban envenenadas, y que ya no hay nada que hacer, que el veneno se ha extendido por todo su cuerpo… ¡Pero no quiero, no _puedo_ resignarme sin haberlo intentado todo! Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- Ya, ya… Suéltame, Suki, que me haces daño – suplicó Katara con una mueca de dolor, tratando de liberar su brazo del agarre de la guerrera kyoshi.

\- Venga, Suki, deja trabajar a Katara – dijo Aang, consiguiendo separar a las dos chicas. Te prometo que hará todo lo que puede para salvarle, y ya sabes que Katara es una curandera excepcional, así que cálmate. ¿Qué tal me lo cuentas todo, qué te parece?

Suki se dejó guiar hacía el amplio sofá que ocupaba el espacio del otro lado del cuarto, y Aang se sentó a un lado de ella, mientras Sokka tomaba asiento del otro lado. Toph, recuperando por fin el uso de sus miembros, eligió sentarse en la butaca que estaba cerca, separada de ellos por una mesita baja. Se sentía muy tiesa, como si su cuerpo todavía no hubiera descongelado del todo, y sus voces le parecían lejanas, cubiertas por los gruñidos de Zuko y los murmullos apologéticos de Katara mientras ésta le auscultaba.

\- Kiyi estaba harta de quedarse encerrada en el palacio todo el tiempo, y quería ir a dar una vuelta afuera… Ursa no estaba de acuerdo, pero Zuko e Ikem la convencieron de que no pasaría nada si se iban todos de picnic, mientras unos guardias les acompañaban… - empezó Suki, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido.

Toph tuvo que recordarse lo que Sokka y Aang le habían contado: que Ursa, la madre du Zuko, nunca había muerto, pero que había regresado a su pueblo natal, donde se había reencontrado con Ikem, el amor de su juventud. Pero Ikem había cambiado de semblante, gracias a la ayuda de un poderoso espíritu, la Madre de las Caras, que vivía en el Valle Olvidadizo. Muy consciente de su estatuto de fugitiva, Ursa había pedido al espíritu modificar sus rasgos también, y la Madre de las Caras había extendido su generosidad hasta borrar de la memoria de Ursa todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida con Ozai – y también de sus hijos, Zuko y Azula. Pero estos habían conseguido localizarla de nuevo, y después de que Azula casi la mate y que emprende su huida, Ursa había pedido recobrar su cara y su memoria. Fue así como la madre de Zuko, junto con su marido y su hija pequeña, Kiyi, se habían quedado a vivir en el palacio del Señor del Fuego.

\- Quería ir yo con mis guerreras, pero Zuko nos dijo que ya hacíamos bastante, y que podíamos tomarnos un descanso de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, me sentía inquieta, y por eso fui la primera en divisar a Ursa y Kiyi cuando regresaron corriendo, escoltadas por dos guardias. Uno de ellos estaba malherido. Nos contaron que uno de sus compañeros había resultado ser un espía del enemigo, y había avisado a esos fanáticos de la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai para que pudieran tenderles una emboscada. Apenas habían tenido el tiempo de reaccionar, que ya el cuarto guardia yacía muerto. El herido había sido atacado por su propio colega, el traidor, y por eso no estaba preparado para defenderse. Zuko les había gritado de irse y de poner a su familia en seguridad, pero Ikem se negó a abandonarle. Y cuando llegué… Cuando llegué… - contó Suki con voz ahogada. ¡Había tanta sangre! El cadáver, en el suelo, de Ikem, ni rastro, y Zuko, inconsciente… Seguramente lo habían dejado por muerto, a sabiendas que no sobreviviría al veneno…

Hubo un grito de dolor proveniente de la cama, y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver (o, en el caso de Toph, _sentir)_ Zuko arqueando la espalda con violencia, mientras Katara, sudando a mare, le apretaba las manos en el pecho.

\- ¡Zuko! ¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita bruja? ¡Le haces daño! – protestó Suki, los ojos empañados en lágrimas otra vez.

Menos mal que Sokka la cogía por el brazo, porque parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre Katara para golpearla.

\- ¡No me mires así! ¡No hay otra manera! – se defendió la curandera. Estoy intentando concentrar el veneno en un punto único, para después poder sacarlo. Tendré que reabrir una herida para eso, porque el veneno está en su sangre. Lo siento mucho, Suki, pero Zuko se tendrá que poner peor antes de mejorar.

\- ¡No! ¡Está ya muy débil! ¡Zuko! ¿Y si no sobrevive? – gritó Suki, histérica.

Katara no contestó, y Sokka tuvo la buena idea de arrastrar a Suki fuera del cuarto, ignorando a sus gritos, sus suplicas y los golpes que le daba. Toph le siguió, porque no podía soportar tampoco las convulsiones de Zuko y sus gemidos de dolor. Aang se quedó para ayudar a Katara, e inmovilizar al moribundo.

Pronto, Sokka, Suki y Toph llegaron a otra sala, donde gracias al cielo no podían escuchar los ruidos del cuarto real. Suki había dejado de resistirse, y sollozaba suavemente, con la cabeza gacha.

\- Suki – le dijo Sokka con una dureza en la voz que sorprendió a Toph. Entiendo que todo esto sea muy duro para ti, pero no te permito hablar a mi hermana con ese tono, cuando ella sólo quiere ayudarte. Cálmate de una vez, ¿vale?

\- N-no… Yo no… No p-puedo, no…

\- ¡Suki! – insistió Sokka, zarandeándola un poco. ¡Mírame a los ojos y contéstame! ¿Qué te pasa, maldita sea? ¿Dónde ha quedado la sangre fría de las guerreras kyoshi?

Toph se preparaba a interponerse, cuando Suki levantó la cabeza, miró a Sokka a los ojos, y estalló en sollozos escandalosos, escondiendo enseguida la cara en la camisa del chico.

\- Yo… Juré que le protegería, y no pude cumplir con mi deber… Ya no me merezco el título de guerrera kyoshi… - bramó con voz inarticulada.

\- No seas ridícula, mujer – suspiró Toph, a quién todo eso ponía de los nervios. ¡Ni siquiera estabas presente cuando se produjo el ataque! ¡Y fue Zuko él mismo quien te ordenó quedarte en el palacio! ¡No tienes nada que reprocharte!

\- P-pero… ¿Y si se muere, Toph? – le preguntó Suki con desespero, despegando su cara del pecho de Sokka para mirarla. Yo… ¡No podré soportarlo! ¡No puedo perderle, no puedo…!

Sintiendo que eso se iba a acabar con otro estallido histérico, Toph dio una pisada fuerte en el suelo, separando a una loza, y la mandó volando hacía la cabeza de la joven guerrera. Esta se desplomó enseguida, aunque Sokka le impidió caerse en el suelo.

\- ¡Toph! – protestó. ¿Qué…?

\- Mejor que duerma, de momento – contestó la ciega, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya tenemos bastante preocupándonos por Zuko, para tener encima que soportar su ataque de nervios.

\- Quizás tengas razón – suspiró Sokka, y Toph se quedó sorprendida otra vez de su frialdad hacia Suki.

Pero bueno, aunque la chica no lo hubiera confesado claramente, sus sentimientos hacia el Señor del Fuego resultaban bastante evidentes, y quizás Sokka tenía razones de sobra de sentirse cabreado con ella.

Al cabo de unas horas, Katara y Aang salieron del cuarto de Zuko, empapados de sudor, y declararon que todo el veneno había sido extraído del cuerpo del monarca, pero que éste había de nuevo perdido mucha sangre en el proceso, y que no podían asegurar que sobreviviría. Toph les mandó a la cama, prometiéndoles que Sokka y ella se quedarían despiertos y que les avisarían si se producía un cambio cualquiera. Retomando su asiento en la butaca, Toph intentó conservar la calma, a pesar de que los latidos del corazón de Zuko le parecían aún más lentos que antes. Sokka, por su parte, se quedaba muy callado, lo que resultaba bastante raro conociéndole, pero Toph no se atrevió a hablarle si no quería.

En mitad de la noche, Ty Lee entró en el cuarto, diciendo que había ido a buscar a Mai para avisarla, y que no había podido encontrarla. Según su tía Mura le había dicho, el padre de Mai había tratado de convencerla para que integrara a la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai, y cuando la joven se había dado cuenta de que su hermanito Tom-Tom estaba presente en la reunión secreta de los conjurados, a pesar de su corta edad, se había enfurecido y lo había sacado de allí a la fuerza. Pero Ukano no iba a dejar que le quitaran a su propio hijo, y unos pocos días después, Mura se había despertado para encontrar a las camas de Mai y del niño completamente vacías.

Toph y Sokka escucharon a todo eso con una preocupación creciente. ¿Tan mal iban las cosas en la Nación del Fuego? Sabían, claro, que a la gente le costaba aceptar a Zuko como soberano. Lo veían como un traidor, que se había aliado con el Avatar, con la Tribu del Agua y con el Reino de la Tierra contra su propia nación. El joven monarca había tenido que aumentar los impuestos para pagar los enormes daños de guerra, y había obligado a todos los soldados estacionados en el Reino de la Tierra, a quedarse para ayudar a reconstruirlo todo. Esas medidas no le habían vuelto muy popular, claro. El joven Señor del Fuego había sufrido varios atentados desde su subida al trono. Pero nunca les había hablado a sus amigos de la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai, que tenía como objetivo de liberar a dicho Ozai de su prisión y restablecerle en el trono, ¡y menos aún que esa sociedad tenía ya tanta influencia! Como siempre, Zuko se lo había guardado todo, en vez de pedir ayuda al resto del Gaang. ¡El muy imbécil! Toph se prometió a si misma que le daría una tunda en cuanto esté despierto.

Resulta que cuando Zuko gruñó, empezó a removerse en la cama, y por fin abrió los ojos, Toph no le dio la paliza prometida, sino que se abalanzó contra él para estrujarle entre sus brazos. Sokka le dio palmaditas en la espalda, carcajeando de alivio, y se fue a buscar a los otros para anunciarles la buena noticia. Aang y Katara reaccionaron con la alegría debida, pero la que sorprendió a todos fue Suki, lanzándose a la cama para besar a Zuko apasionadamente. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando a la pareja con ojos como platos (bueno, excepto Toph, pero los ruidos de succión le bastaban para darle una idea de lo que pasaba), antes de echarle una mirada prudente a Sokka. El joven apretaba los puños, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que sentía. Antes de que explotara, sin embargo, Suki se apartó, dejando respirar al pobre Zuko,

\- ¡Tuve tanto miedo, Zuko! – se quejó. Creí que iba a perderte… ¡Más te vale que eso nunca se repita, porque válgame Agni, yo te remato! ¿Está bien claro?

\- Y-yo… Suki, yo… - balbuceó Zuko, muy confuso. Tú…

\- Yo, tú, ¡menudo vocabulario! – se burló Toph. El pobre chico acaba de despertarse, y todavía no ha hablado con su familia. ¿Qué tal le dejamos en paz durante un rato? ¡Estoy hambrienta!

\- ¡S-sí, buena idea, Toph! ¡Yo te sigo! – dijo Aang enseguida.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Zuko! – dijo Katara con un entusiasmo muy forzado.

Sokka y Suki siguieron a los tres menores, pero se pararon en mitad del pasillo, diciendo que no tenían tanta hambre. Comprendiendo que los ex-tortolitos necesitaban explicarse, Toph se apresuró en poner mucha distancia entre ellos, describiendo a voz en gritos a Aang lo que le apetecería comer. No le apetecía para nada oír lo que se iban a decir.

Qué pena, porque cuando volvió tras tomar un copioso desayuno, los dos todavía no habían terminado de discutir.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil, Sokka! ¡Claro que te quería! ¡Te preguntaba cuando vendrías a verme en cada una de mis cartas! Pero tú siempre me contestabas que estabas demasiado ocupado, que con Yu Dao, y la escuela de Toph, y las visitas de tu padre… ¡No me puedes reprochar de haberme enamorado de Zuko, cuando él siempre estuvo a mi lado, consolándome porque mi novio era un estúpido!

\- ¿Encima vas a culparme a mí? ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que yo iba a venir aquí corriendo como un perrito faldero cada vez que se te daba la gana llamarme? ¡Tengo un poco más de orgullo que eso, Suki! ¡Te propuse dos veces que viviéramos juntos, y te negaste las dos veces! ¡Yo pensaba que te tocaba a ti demostrar que eras capaz de esfuerzos para hacer marchar a nuestra relación!

\- Yo… Quería vivir contigo también, Sokka… Pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, obligaciones que…

\- ¿Obligaciones? Tu trabajo aquí como guardaespaldas no es ninguna obligación. Hubieras podido dejar que las otras guerreras kyoshi protejan a Zuko, y quedarte conmigo.

Toph sabía que no estaba bien quedarse, y que debería escurrirse discretamente para dejar que terminen. Eso sería lo _correcto._ Pero la heredera de los Beifong nunca se había preocupado mucho de lo que era correcto o no, y sus padres se lo habían reprochado bastante. Por eso, se dejó llevar por la curiosidad, y se agazapó en un rincón para continuar a escuchar sin que nadie la vea.

\- Tú no lo entiendes… Desde que Mai le había dejado, Zuko se parecía tan triste y solo todo el tiempo… Aquí en el palacio está rodeado de cortesanos hipócritas, o de fieles a su padre, que sólo esperan a que meta la pata para destronarlo y reponer a Ozai en su sitio. Pensé que necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien hablar…

\- Ya. ¿Y no podías escribir a Aang o a Katara? ¡Seguro que hubieran acudido enseguida! ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú la que se quedara aquí, eligiendo a Zuko por encima de tu novio?

\- ¡Tienes morro de reprocharme eso cuando no paraste de escribir que no podías venir a verme porque _Toph_ necesitaba tu ayuda!

\- ¡Es diferente!

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de diferente? ¡A mí me parece exactamente igual!

\- ¡Es diferente porque yo _nunca_ te hubiera engañado con ella! ¡Y lo sabes perfectamente!

\- ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Toph ha crecido mucho, y se ha convertido en una jovencita muy bonita. No me extrañaría si te sintieras atraído por ella…

\- ¿Atraído por _Toph_? – se rió Sokka. ¡Venga ya! Es tan sólo una niña, y no tiene nada de femenino. Sólo estás tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Si eso es lo que crees de verdad, Sokka, te has vuelto o ciego o muy tonto – contestó Suki. Toph puede que no sea muy coqueta, pero ella te quie…

La ciega no se quedó para escuchar la respuesta de Sokka – ya había oído bastante. Huyó veloz, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado: Sokka la veía tan sólo como una chiquilla, y nunca la tomaría en serio. Toph había sido muy tonta de hacerse ilusiones… pero ya se había aprendido la lección. Esta vez, arrancaría a Sokka de su corazón, cueste lo que cueste.


	4. Labrando a tierra estéril

**Hola, amigos lectores. Como ya saben, los cursos empezaron de nuevo y tengo menos tiempo para escribir, así que frenaré un poco el ritmo de publicación, y pasaré a un capitulo cada dos semanas. Gracias por su comprensión.**

Después de escuchar lo que Sokka pensaba en realidad de ella, Toph había huido a las caballerizas, a buscar algo de consuelo abrazando al cuerpo calentito y peludo de Appa. Desde que, cuando era una niña pequeña, los topos le habían enseñado el Tierra Control, siempre se había llevado mejor con los animales que con los humanos. Por eso, cada vez que se sentía decepcionada por la actitud de sus congéneres, corría a refugiarse con los seres que nunca mentían, ni traicionaban.

Para su sorpresa, en las cuadras también se encontró con otro animalucho: un dragoncito muy adorable, con cual jugueteó un rato, olvidándose de sus problemas y de su corazón maltrecho. Se enteró más tarde que se llamaba Druk, y que Zuko había regresado con él de un viaje a las ruinas de la Ciudad del Sol. El Señor del Fuego no había entrado en detalles, y Toph sospechaba que la historia era algo más complicada, pero a decir verdad, eso de momento no le importaba un bledo. Tenía otras preocupaciones.

Seguía en las caballerizas, jugando con Appa y Druk, cuando Katara vino a comunicarle las últimas noticias. Sokka había decidido que se iría al día siguiente, ya que no soportaba la idea de quedarse con la nueva parejita – pero Aang y Katara se quedarían para ayudar a Zuko a destruir a la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai, y a liberar a Ikem, a Mai y a Tom-Tom. El Señor del Fuego había insistido en explicarse con Sokka antes de que se fuera, y le había dicho que nunca había querido robarle a su novia, pero que no podía negar que también tenía sentimientos por la guerrera kyoshi. Sin embargo, se negaba a que pasara nada entre ellos antes de que pudiera explicarse con Mai – una decisión muy _honorable,_ y muy típica de Zuko. Sokka le había contestado que no estaba enfadado con él (por lo menos, no tanto como con Suki) pero que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la nueva situación.

En cuanto a Toph… Hubiera querido quedarse aquí también, y alejarse de Sokka durante algún tiempo, pero sabía que sus estudiantes la necesitaban, y que tenía que regresar a su escuela. Así que anunció a Katara que se iría con Sokka, y así se lo dijeron a los otros.

Notó como, durante el resto del día, el joven de la Tribu del Agua se ponía nervioso cada vez que se le acercaba, pero no le preguntó nada, para gran alivio de la ciega. No quería hablar de sus sentimientos con él, ni ahora ni nunca. No necesitaba su compasión. Le evitó tanto como podía, así como Suki. Tampoco quería hablar con ella.

Por eso, se sintió bastante contrariada al oír su voz, llamándola a través de la puerta de su cuarto, esa noche.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con tono agresivo, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

\- ¡Toph! Yo… Sólo quería hablar contigo… un poco. ¿Por favor?

\- Bueno, entra. ¡Pero date prisa!

Toph se apartó para dejar entrar a Suki, quien fue a sentarse en una butaca. La ciega decidió quedarse de pie, con los brazos cruzados y expresión hostil.

\- Toph… No quiero que me juzgues por lo que pasó entre Zuko y yo. Fue… No fue nada premeditado, sólo… Sokka estaba muy lejos, y yo me sentía muy sola… Zuko se parecía tan solo y triste como yo, así que pienso que nuestro acercamiento fue algo bastante natural…

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi bendición? – se burló Toph. Hiciste mucho daño a Sokka, Suki. Primero elegiste regresar aquí con Zuko en vez de quedarte con él en Yu Dao, ¡y después vas y le besas delante de sus propias narices! No te lo perdonaré tan fácilmente, aunque estoy segura de que Sokka acabará por hacerlo. Con tiempo. ¿Mejor le dejas en paz, de momento, vale? Y a mí también.

\- Ya… No pensaba molestarle más, te lo aseguro. Sé que necesita tiempo para pensar. Sólo quería pedirte una cosa… Tú cuida bien de él, ¿vale?

Toph se la quedó mirando (o mejor dicho, mirando en dirección a su voz) con una ceja alzada.

\- Sokka es mayorcete ya, ¿sabes? Dentro de un año se convertirá en adulto. Es capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! – protestó Suki. Puede que no se dé cuenta él mismo, pero sé que tarde o temprano, se dará cuenta de que tú eres la mujer que le hace falta. Sólo te pido que cuides a su corazón, que ya ha sido herido bastante, y que le des lo que yo no supe darle.

La expresión de Toph se tornó en pura ira, y la ciega no supo contenerse más.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¿Y _mi_ corazón, en todo eso? ¿No crees que fue herido bastante, también? ¡Estaba allí cuando le dijiste a Sokka que yo le quería! ¡Escuché como se reía y hablaba de mí como de una chiquilla! ¡No voy a quedarme esperando a que cambie de opinión, sin ninguna seguridad de que eso ocurra algún día! Decidí olvidarle, y pasar a otra cosa. ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme nada! ¡Yo nunca te di permiso para que le hables a Sokka de mis sentimientos!

\- P-pero… ¡Toph! ¡Yo lo hice por ti! Quería abrir los ojos de Sokka, para que se dé cuenta de que tú eres la que él necesita. De momento, está dolido, y no querrá empezar otra relación tan pronto, pero si le dejas tiempo…

\- ¿Lo hiciste por _mí_? ¡Menuda broma! Lo hiciste porque te sentías culpable, y que querías tranquilizarte pensando que Sokka no se quedaría solo por mucho tiempo. Pues mala suerte: porque yo ya estoy harta de esperar a que me tome en serio. ¡Yo no seré la que repare las errores que _tú_ hiciste, lo siento mucho! ¡Y ahora, sal de mi cuarto!

Suki abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero la cerró enseguida, cambiando de opinión. Suspiró, se puso de pie, y salió de la estancia sin otra palabra.

A Toph, enfurecida como estaba, le costó mucho dormirse esa noche.

 _~~~de regreso en el Reino de la Tierra~~~_

Apenas habían regresado a Yu Dao, que Toph había decidido darle una oportunidad a Satoru, y dejar que la invite a todas partes. El muchacho, de dieciocho años, no le desagradaba para nada: la admiraba con fervor, era inteligente, la admiraba con fervor, era bastante guapo (de lo que había podido averiguar pasando las manos por su cara), y… ¿ya había dicho que la admiraba con fervor? A Toph le parecía mucho más agradable dejarse querer en vez de ser la que quería sin esperanza de ser correspondida jamás. Además, gracias a él, la investigación sobre la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai había podido avanzar, ya que había aceptado dar a Aang y Katara la dirección de sus padres, quienes eran miembros, para que puedan interrogarles y averiguar quién eran los cabecillas. Había dudado mucho, inquieto al pensar que el nuevo Señor del Fuego iba a echarles en prisión, pero Toph le había tranquilizado, prometiéndole que eso no ocurriría si sus padres colaboraban sin oponer resistencia.

Sokka, al principio, había creído que Toph salía con él sólo para arrancarle esas informaciones, pero cuando vio que los dos jóvenes continuaban a tener citas incluso después, pareció de repente algo molesto. Llegó hasta decirle a Toph que la encontraba cruel de jugar así con los sentimientos del pobre chico.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba jugando con él? – le contestó Toph con despreocupación, pasándose un peine en el pelo (cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo).

\- N-nadie, pero… Toph, tú no le amas a él, ¿verdad? – preguntó el joven guerrero con una repentina timidez.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – dijo la chica, con una sonrisa misteriosa. ¿No dijiste tú mismo que haríamos una pareja adorable, Satoru y yo?

\- S-sí, pero…

\- Pues decidí escucharte, eso es todo. ¡Ah! ¡Están tocando al timbre, seguro que es él! ¡Hasta luego, Sokka! No sé a qué hora regresaré, así que no me esperes.

Sokka no encontró nada que decir, y Toph se fue conteniendo la risa.

Después de algunos meses, lo que tenía que ocurrir ocurrió, y Satoru besó a la heredera de los Beifong. A Toph eso ni le desagradó, ni tampoco le gustó en especial: más bien lo consideró como una experiencia interesante. Un poco babosa, eso sí. No tenía nada que ver con las descripciones románticas de las novelas de su madre, desde luego. No había sentido la magia transportándoles hacia otro mundo, lejos del tiempo y de la otra gente; ni tampoco había oído música celestial, ni sentido como se le llenaba un vacío en el corazón. Sólo había sentido un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, pensado que ya estaba, ya había tenido su primer beso. Vale. Así que era eso.

Cuando regresó a la escuela, esa noche, la joven ciega no se sentía cansada para nada, sino más bien pensativa. Se quedó paseando afuera, escuchando los ruidos de los animales nocturnos, y del viento entre las hojas. Pero incluso eso no conseguía apaciguarla, y acallar a las dudas que sentía por dentro. Satoru le había pedido que la próxima vez, viniera a comer con su tío y con el padre de Toph, para oficializar a su relación. Toph había bromeado, diciendo que si los adultos no habían adivinado ya que formaban una pareja, eran incluso más ciegos que ella – pero por dentro, se sentía muy nerviosa. ¡Acababan de besarse, maldita sea! ¿Por qué Satoru quería _oficializar_ las cosas tan pronto? Aunque el muchacho le agradaba mucho, todavía no había conseguido olvidar por completo a Sokka, y sentía un placer culpable al verle mosqueado cada vez que salía con Satoru. Esperaba, a pesar de todo, que quizás lo que sentía eran celos, y que se le declararía algún día. Pero eso era completamente estúpido, y lo sabía de sobra – Sokka sólo estaba celoso porque era el único del Gaang a ser soltero, y por nada más.

¿Y qué pasaría si el tío Loban y su padre se mostraban entusiasmados con la idea, y ya empezaban a planearles un futuro juntos? Toph sólo tenía catorce años (casi quince), y no quería que la presionaran para nada. ¿Qué pasaría si, al cabo de una temporada, decidía que nunca lograría enamorarse de Satoru, y que más valía acabar con esa relación? Ya sería bastante difícil decepcionar al joven ingeniero, sin tener de sobra que desilusionar a su padre – otra vez.

Al final, decidió que la mejor manera de sacarse de dudas era de hablarlo con Sokka, una vez por todas. Si el joven de la Tribu del Agua le decía que sí, tenía celos, y que ya no consideraba a Toph como una niña, le diría a Satoru que lo sentía, pero que no había nada que oficializar. Pero si Sokka la rechazaba… Pues ya no dudaría más. De todos modos, Sokka ya estaba al corriente de sus sentimientos, gracias a Suki. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Pero sería la última oportunidad que le daría. Y esta vez, lo decía muy en serio. ¡La última!

Se encaminó a paso muy decidido hacía el primer piso de su escuela, donde se encontraban su cuarto y él del joven guerrero. Pero, a medida que se acercaba, andaba más despacio, y más silenciosamente. ¿Quizás podría esperar a la mañana siguiente para hablarle? Después de todo, Sokka siempre estaba de un humor de perros cuando le despertaban. Ya, pero a la mañana siguiente, ¿tendría todavía Toph el ánimo de confesarse? No lo sabía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Toph se quedó plantada delante de la puerta de Sokka durante un tiempo que se le hizo larguísimo, dudando de si debía entrar o no, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y transfiriendo varias veces su peso de un pie para otro. Temía que su corazón despertara al dormilón, de lo fuerte que latía. Al final, se repitió a sí misma que ella era _Toph Beifong,_ la _mejor maestra de Tierra Control del mundo,_ y que _no temía a nada,_ y alargó el brazo hacia el tirador de la puerta, cuando de repente Sokka gruñó algo entre sueños que la heló de golpe.

\- Suki…

Dos días después, cuando Toph y sus alumnos se fueron a la refinería para ayudar, la maestra Beifong le dijo a Satoru que estaba de acuerdo para la cena "oficial" con su padre y el tío Loban.


	5. A las plantas hay que hablarles

Cuando Toph salió de su cuarto, Sokka estaba en el corredor. La ciega no podía decir que no lo había hecho a posta, para ver cómo reaccionaría. Pero se mentía a sí misma, repitiéndose que hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquier chico, sólo para ver lo que un representante del sexo varonil pensaba de su atuendo – y que sólo era coincidencia si ese chico era Sokka.

Para su cena "oficial" con su padre, Satoru, el tío Loban, Toph le había pedido ayuda a Penga, una de sus primeras alumnas. La chica, a pesar de su corta edad (10 años), era una experta en moda, y no había disimulado su gozo frente a la propuesta de elegir un vestido para la maestra Beifong, peinarla y maquillarla. Toph se sentía un poco como una payasa, con tanta tela limitando a sus movimientos, tanto peso en su cabeza por culpa de la maldita peineta, y tanta pintura en la cara, pero sintió como Sokka se paraba de golpe, y como su corazón faltaba un latido, antes de acelerarse – y la ciega se dijo que Penga quizás no había hecho tan mal trabajo.

\- Tú… Tú… ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó el chico, tragando saliva.

\- A comer con mi padre, Satoru y su tío. Quiere que anunciemos nuestra relación a los adultos, así que pensé que un atuendo un poco más… "elegante", no sería de más.

\- ¿A qué _Sifu_ Toph es bonita, eh? – interrumpió Penga, muy orgullosa de su obra.

\- Sí… Muy bonita… - hizo Sokka con voz queda. Y, después, en voz más alta: ¿Así que vais a oficializar vuestra relación? ¿No es un poco rápido? ¿Hace apenas tres meses que salís juntos, o me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas. A mí también eso me parece muy pronto, pero le importaba muchísimo a Satoru, así que no quise decirle que no… - explicó Toph, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sokka la sorprendió, acercándose de ella de manera repentina para agarrarla del brazo.

\- ¡Eso no está bien! – protestó con voz potente – ¡No tienes que forzarte a hacer cosas si no te sientes lista, o si no te apetece! En una pareja, hay que respetar el ritmo de cada uno, para evitar que uno de los dos se sienta presionado y acabe rencoroso. ¡Si Satoru no entiende eso, pues es un imbécil y no te merece!

\- ¿Ah, sí? – se enojó Toph, liberando su brazo – ¿Y quién me merece, entonces? Satoru no me ve como una niña, o como la pobre ciega de la que todo el mundo se apiada: él me quiere, y nunca me obligaría a nada. Fui yo la que decidí aceptar. ¡Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en nuestros asuntos! ¡Me parece muy fuerte que estés ahí dando lecciones sobre "respetar el ritmo de cada uno", cuando tú estuviste presionando a Suki para que viva contigo!

Sokka dio un paso atrás, como si le hubieran abofeteado. Penga, escondida detrás de Toph, se hacía muy pequeña y esperaba que todo el mundo la olvidaría. Toph, por su parte, sintió su ira aplacarse de golpe, reemplazada por el frio abrazo de la culpa y del arrepentimiento. No había querido ir tan lejos, y decirle todo eso. Había sido un error. Abrió la boca para pedirle disculpas, pero las palabras se quedaban atragantadas, y nada le salía.

\- Ya veo – dijo por fin Sokka – Si eso es lo que piensas… Vete, entonces. Haz lo que quieras. Yo sólo quería evitar que Satoru haga los mismos errores que yo hice con Suki, y que te hiciera sufrir sin quererlo… Pero mi ayuda no es deseada, por lo visto.

Sokka se encerró en su cuarto, y Toph se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar, sin saber moverse, ni decir nada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Y cómo arreglarlo?

Fue Penga, tirándola del brazo, quien la hizo regresar al presente.

\- Venga, _Sifu_ Toph. Bajemos ya, que Satoru seguro está a punto de llegar.

 _~~~más tarde~~~_

Toph había intentado interesarse en la conversación, de verás que lo había intentado. Pero no conseguía concentrarse, demasiado preocupada por Sokka, y qué tendría que hacer para que la perdone por sus duras palabras. El pobre sólo había querido ayudar, ser un buen amigo. No tenía la culpa de que Toph se sintiera frustrada por sus sentimientos contrariados. No era culpa de Sokka, si no la quería.

La mano que de repente se posó en su hombro, mientras fingía respirar el aire fresco de la noche, la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Toph? ¿Estás bien? Creía que era imposible acercarse de ti sin que lo notes – le dijo la voz caliente de Lao Beifong.

\- ¡P-padre! – tartamudeó – Lo siento, estaba distraída…

\- De eso ya me había dado cuenta. Lo siento, las discusiones sobre el porvenir de la refinaría no deben parecerte muy apasionantes…

\- Ya. ¿Las cenas suelen convertirse en reuniones de trabajo a menudo?

\- Me temo que sí – respondió Lao Beifong, y Toph creyó detectar una sonrisa en su voz – Si lo tuyo con Satoru se convierte en algo serio, tendrás que acostumbrarte…

Toph se giró otra vez en dirección a la ventana, y suspiró. ¿Eso, todas las noches? Satoru era brillante, y cuando le escuchaba hablar de su trabajo y de sus proyectos, le encantaba verle tan entusiasmado. Pero todos no pensaban lo mismo, por lo visto, y ahora veía como el tío Loban lo convertía todo en cifras, gastos y beneficios, y le recordaba a su sobrino que tenía que pensar en la modernización de la refinería antes de lanzarse en proyectos personales. Y Satoru se encogía en su silla y le decía "Si, tío" con tono ahogado. Y eso, a Toph la molestaba muchísimo.

Y es que Satoru no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a miembros de su familia. Con sus padres también, cuando se había enterado que planeaban destronar al pobre Zuko, había preferido huir sin decir nada a nadie en vez de tratar de razonar con ellos y de disuadirles de llevar a cabo su siniestro proyecto. Tampoco tenía mucha resistencia física, y varias veces Toph se había dado cuenta que tenía más fuerza que él. Lo que era un poco raro, la verdad. Y, sobre todo, Satoru no tenía ningún sentido del humor. A veces, cuando Toph hacía un comentario gracioso, el muchacho se la quedaba mirando con aire extrañado durante unos segundos, antes de soltar una risotada forzada cuando entendía que se trataba de una broma. Otras veces, la miraba con aire de consternación, y se tomaba muy en serio lo que la joven ciega le había dicho en tono sarcástico. Y tenía tan poco talento para contar chistes que Zuko, lo que antes Toph creía imposible.

En fin, que Satoru no era Sokka, y eso era su principal defecto. ¿Qué haría Sokka, en ese momento? Toph suspiró otra vez, preguntándose si estaría encerrado en su cuarto, pensando en lo que le había dicho. ¿O estaría pensado en Suki? Seguramente no estaría preocupándose por Toph…

\- Ve – dijo de repente la voz de su padre.

\- ¿Q-qué? – balbuceó, sobresaltada otra vez.

\- Digo que puedes irte – repitió Lao Beifong con otra sonrisa – Es evidente que no quieres estar aquí, así que no tienes que quedarte. Inventaré alguna excusa, no te preocupas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Toph, abriendo ojos como platos – Pero… Las reglas de etiqueta…

\- Aprendí hace tiempo que a la señorita Toph Beifong no se le da bien seguir las reglas… Ahora, vete. ¡Corre!

Toph no esperó a que lo repita otra vez, y se fue corriendo.

~~~ _poco tiempo después~~~_

De regreso a la escuela, Toph se fue directo al cuarto de Sokka, donde entró sin llamar, de manera estrepitosa y sin aliento. El joven guerrero se sobresaltó cuando la ciega abrió su puerta con brutalidad, y se enderezó en su cama.

\- ¿T-Toph? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya se acabó la cena?

\- No. La cena era muy aburrida, y no conseguía interesarme, sabiendo que estabas aquí solo, después de la manera en que nos hemos separado. Yo… No quería decirte esas cosas tan horribles, yo…

\- Tú… ¿Te fuiste porque querías pedirme disculpas? – repitió Sokka con un toque de sorpresa.

\- Yo… Bueno, sí… Me doy cuenta de que sólo querías ser un buen amigo, y protegerme, y…

\- Toph. Siéntate aquí, ven – la invitó Sokka, dando palmaditas en la cama a su lado – No tienes que pedirme disculpas. Tú… No dijiste nada que no fuera cierto. Y sé perfectamente que eres capaz de defenderte tú solita, y que no eres del estilo a dejarte presionar por nada. No necesitas mi protección, ni la de nadie. Es sólo que… A veces, me da la impresión que estás saliendo con Satoru sólo porque él fue el primero en verte como otra cosa que una niña o una ciega, y que te quedas con él porque crees que él será el único en considerarte de esa forma. Pero te lo aseguro, Toph, habrá otros chicos que te encontraran bonita, y divertida, y valiente, y que querrán salir contigo. Ya los hay. Y no tienes que conformarte con Satoru si no le quieres de verdad.

\- Tú… ¿Ya los hay? ¿Quién? – preguntó Toph, algo emocionada, levantando sus ojos pálidos hacia el rostro del muchacho.

Enseguida sintió como Sokka tragaba saliva y se removía, inquieto.

\- Toph… Hay algo que tengo que confesarte… - empezó, triturando las sábanas en su regazo sin darse cuenta – Cuando fuimos a la Nación del Fuego, porque Zuko había sufrido un ataque, Suki me dijo que… Suki me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de mí, y no quise creerla al principio. Pero la idea se coló en mi mente, y pronto empecé a preguntarme si sería cierto. Cuando hemos regresado aquí y que empezaste a salir con Satoru, una parte de mí creía que quizás estabas intentando darme celos. Pero el tiempo pasó, y me dije que no podías estar fingiendo durante tanto tiempo sólo para eso. Que seguro Suki se había equivocado. Que había sido una idea estúpida desde el principio, y que más valía olvidarla. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirme algo celoso. Porque, a decir verdad, no me desagradaba para nada imaginarnos como una pareja, tú y yo…

\- ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – le cortó Toph, poniéndose de pie otra vez para andar en círculos – No te creo. Tú nunca me has visto como otra cosa que una niñita, te escuché cuando estabas discutiendo con Suki, aquella vez. Y recientemente, ¡te oí suspirar su nombre mientras estabas durmiendo! Tú no estás enamorado de mí, ¡no puede ser!

\- ¡Toph, déjame explicar! – se defendió Sokka, levantándose también y atando a su sábana como una falda alrededor de sus caderas – Cuando Suki me dijo eso, yo sólo quería destruir sus argumentos, y mostrarle lo ridícula que era por tratar de culparme a mí cuando ella era la única responsable. ¡Pero no era contra ti! En cuanto a mis sueños… Es cierto, he soñado varias veces con Suki últimamente. Pero sólo porque me preguntaba por qué me ha dicho que tú estabas enamorada de mí, si eso no era verdad. ¿Acaso se habrá equivocado? ¿O habrá mentido a posta? ¿Con qué propósito? Por eso estaba soñando con ella, Toph, te lo juro.

Toph sintió como Sokka le ponía una mano en el hombro, y se tranquilizó de inmediato. ¿Eso era real? ¿De verdad Sokka le estaba diciendo todo eso? Se giró hacia el chico, y le apoyó una mano en el pecho, por encima del corazón, notando como ése se ponía a latir más fuerte y más rápido.

\- Entonces… Tú… ¿Me quieres? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Sí, Toph. Siento mucho que haya necesitado las palabras de Suki para abrirme los ojos, pero ya había empezado a notarte incluso antes. Eres impresionante, de veras. Tan fuerte, tan valiente… Además, eres divertida y lista. ¿Qué más podría pedir yo? Bueno, eres un poco mandona, eso sí… Pero la verdad es que te encuentro muy sexy cuando estás gritando órdenes a tus alumnos.

\- ¿S-sexy? – tartamudeó Toph, ruborizándose enseguida - ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Sé que no tengo las curvas o el pecho de Suki! Y mis ojos…

\- Tus ojos son preciosos – interrumpió Sokka, acariciándola la mejilla – No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Y con eso, la besó. Esta vez, sí, Toph sintió como se olvidaba de todo lo demás, excepto de esos labios suaves contra los suyos, de esos brazos musculosos que la rodeaban, y de ese aroma a macho que la invadía por completo. Sintió como su corazón crecía hasta estar a punto de estallar, y como el de Sokka latía al unísono con el suyo. Y entendió mejor las descripciones de las novelas de su madre.


	6. Eclosión

Después de un beso largo y apasionado, tuvieron que separarse para respirar, y Toph apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sokka, un poco aturdida por tantas sensaciones. Fue entonces cuando notó algo… duro, frotando contra su vientre. Abrió ojos como platos y se apartó de golpe.

\- ¡Sokka! ¿Eso es…? Quiero decir… ¿Tú quieres…? – balbuceó, gesticulando en dirección a la entrepierna del muchacho.

\- Yo… ¡Claro que quiero! Pero no te obligaré a nada – contestó Sokka, tapándose con las manos, porque la sábana se había caído en el suelo, y que no llevaba nada por debajo – No te preocupes. Si no estás lista…

\- No. Estoy lista. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Pero sí que quiero – contestó Toph con aplomo.

¡Hacía tanto que soñaba de Sokka y ella, entrelazados, por las noches, y que se despertaba muy acalorada, y con ese hormigueo horrible en la entrepierna! ¡Hacía tanto que se tocaba, imaginando que era Sokka quien estaba acariciándola! ¡No iba a dejar pasar esa ocasión!

\- ¿Estás segura? – dudó Sokka, sorprendido. Y luego, viendo su expresión: Bueno, bueno, no me mires así. Pero iré despacio, porque sé que es tu primera vez…

\- Ni te atreves – le cortó Toph, acercándose a él para acariciarle el pecho – Muéstrame cuanto me deseas, Sokka. ¡Y no te atreves a "ir despacio"!

Se besaron de nuevo, y esta vez las manos de Sokka se pusieron a explorar el cuerpo de Toph por encima de su ropa, haciéndola vibrar y pedir más. Pronto se apartaron para despojarla de los numerosos elementos de su conjunto, mientras Toph mascullaba que por eso nunca llevaba vestidos, y que con su atuendo habitual sería mucho más rápido.

\- Jaja, quizás, sí – convino Sokka, quitándola la última pieza – Pero te veías muy bonita con esa ropa, así que sería una lástima si no te la pusieras nunca más. ¿Sabes? Y tus labios, rosas y brillantes como dos pétalos… Hmm… Me dan ganas de besarlos una y otra vez…

\- ¿Pues a qué esperas? – le alentó Toph, sintiéndose muy excitada por sus palabras.

Sokka la besó, y a continuación empezó a lamerle y mordisquearle el cuello y la oreja, mientras sus manos apretaban las nalgas de la joven, y que una de ellas deslizaba hacia delante para acariciar levemente a su botoncito. Toph arqueó la espalda, gimiendo, y se agarró al pelo del chico, que había dejado suelto para dormir, mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar bajo sus pies. A Sokka se le escapó una risita, y tomó a Toph en brazos para depositarla sobre la cama.

\- Mejor continuamos aquí. Será más… seguro para los dos, creo – bromeó.

Toph lo acalló besándole otra vez. Sokka, poco a poco, se puso a bajar, dibujando con sus labios un camino ardiente sobre la piel de la adolescente, hasta llegar a sus senos, pequeños y erguidos. Con una mano, jugueteó con el pezón izquierdo, acariciándole y pinchándole, mientras con la lengua trazaba círculos alrededor del pezón derecho, antes de succionarlo y mordisquearlo. La respiración de Toph se hizo entrecortada, mientras agarraba otra vez el pelo de su amante; e interiormente se sentía sorprendida por sus propias reacciones. ¿Tan sensible era en esa zona? Sería un desafío, alguna vez, ver hasta dónde podría llegar, estimulando sólo a su pecho. Pero tendría que preguntárselo a Sokka, porque no era lo mismo cuando se tocaba ella misma. No sentía esos pinchazos de placer que le recorrían todo el vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna con un cosquilleo agradable. El calor allí abajo se hacía ya casi insoportable, y Toph tenía ganas de decirle a Sokka que dejara de perder el tiempo y vaya al grano; pero al mismo tiempo, lo que el chico hacía era tan placentero que la ciega no quería que parase. Quería confiar en él, ya que parecía saber lo que hacía. Además, al no poder ver, Toph lo sentía a todo con mucha más intensidad; y a eso se juntaba la excitación de no saber lo que se avecinaba luego.

Justamente, Sokka la sorprendió continuando a bajar, y soplando ligeramente dentro de su ombligo (lo que a Toph le puso la piel de gallina), trazando con la punta de los labios el caminito del amor que lo llevaría hasta sus partes más íntimas. Toph tuvo ganas repentinas de cerrar las piernas, para que Sokka no viera lo que se disimulaba allí abajo. Nunca había podido compararse con otras jóvenes de su edad, así que no sabía si todo era normal, o si había reglas de estetismo que tenía que respetar. Tampoco eso la había preocupado mucho, convencido como era de que nadie querría nunca acostarse con una ciega. Y con Satoru, no lo había creído muy urgente. Y ahora, estaba aquí, sin saber lo que Sokka iba a pensar…

El joven le puso una mano en la rodilla para impedir que cerrara las piernas por completo, y le besó suavemente el interior del muslo.

\- Tranquila. No haré nada que te ponga incomoda – murmuró Sokka.

\- No es eso… Es que… Lo dijiste tú mismo: nunca fui muy coqueta, y nunca me preocupó mucho mi apariencia, y ahora… - confesó Toph, girando la cabeza de lado para que no viera su sonrojo.

\- Toph. Eres así: natural. Siempre lo fuiste. Y yo te amo así – aseguró el muchacho mientras trazaba dibujos en los muslos de Toph con la yema de los dedos.

La joven maestra Tierra no encontró nada que responder, pero se prometió a sí misma que le pediría consejo a Katara en cuanto la vea. Mientras tanto, Sokka, viéndola más tranquila, bajó la mano para acariciarla entre las piernas, jugueteando otro poco con ese botoncito que a Toph la hacía temblar. Sin darse cuenta, la ciega apartó las piernas para dejarle mejor acceso, y Sokka se aprovechó de eso para acercar su rostro a la entrepierna de su amante y dar un lametón experimental en su clítoris.

\- ¡S-Sokka! ¡AH!

Excitado por la manera en que Toph decía su nombre, el joven guerrero se hizo más borde, succionando y mordisqueando a la bolita mágica, mientras con sus dedos trazaba los bordes de su abertura húmeda.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sokka! ¡Deja de jugar, maldita sea! Q-quiero… - gimió Toph, removiéndose y agarrando a las sábanas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Toph? Dime – se interrumpió el chico, soplando su aliento caliente en la entrepierna de la joven, la cual se estremeció.

\- Quiero… Quiero sentirte… - confesó, ruborizándose aún más.

\- ¿Sentirme? ¿Así?

Sokka empujó su dedo índice al interior de ella, y Toph sintió un alivio inmediato, gimiendo y arqueando la espalda. Pero pronto los ligeros movimientos que su amante hacía con el dedo no le parecieron suficiente, y empezó a mover las caderas para acelerar el ritmo, mientras se le escapaban gruñidos y sonidos inarticulados. Sokka debió de sentirse alentado, porque empezó a lamerla otra vez, mientras juntaba otro dedo al primero.

\- Eres tan húmeda – se maravilló, la boca pegada a su sexo. – Es increíble sentir tus paredes contraerse alrededor de mis dedos, tan estrechas, tan calientes… Ay, Toph, quisiera ser adentro tuyo, ya…

\- ¡S-Sokka! ¡SOKKA! ¡Ah! – repetía Toph, quien no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que en el placer abrumador que sentía.

\- Mmh… No sabes cuánto te deseo… No sabes lo que me da cuando te veo así, entregada… - murmuró Sokka entres dos lametones, mientras juntaba un tercer dedo.

Toph no sabía ya ni dónde estaba, ni cómo se llamaba, y tenía que recordarse de respirar de vez en cuando, porque se le olvidaba. Sólo estaba consciente de esa voz cálida, y de esa tensión que le contraía el bajo-vientre y que le subía en todo su cuerpo, robándole la respiración y la facultad de pensar. Se sentía a punto de estallar; y Sokka seguramente se dio cuenta de eso, ya que paró de hablar para utilizar su lengua por otras cosas. Y entonces pasó: la explosión. Toph se sintió de repente sumergida por el placer, y oyó un grito – ella misma, seguramente. Después hubo una ausencia, como un blanco en su cerebro. Y cuando se sintió regresar a la realidad, y a la tierra firme, su cuerpo siguió recorrido por pequeñas sacudidas de placer, mientras su respiración jadeante se mezclaba con la risita nerviosa de Sokka.

\- Joder… Eres tan sexy cuando te vienes… - dijo el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa, antes darle besitos en el hombro.

Toph realizó entonces que: 1) había retirado su mano de su entrepierna para acostarse junto a ella, 2) la cosa dura que sentía frotar contra su cadera no era precisamente su lobo marino de peluche. Porque sí, Sokka tenía un peluche, recuerdo de su padre, y Toph lo sabía, aunque el adolescente hubiera intentado escondérselo. Pero ese no era un buen momento para pensar en lobos marinos.

\- E-eso era… fantástico – sonrió la ciega, girándose para darle la cara. – Gracias.

Extendió una mano para acariciarle el rostro y así besarlo con más facilidad, y sintió otra vez la cosa dura apretando contra su vientre, excitándola ligeramente, hasta que Sokka se apartara un poco.

\- Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Pero, Toph… Nos podemos parar ahora, si prefieres. No te quiero presionar para nada.

Toph deslizó una mano hacia su pecho musculoso, y continuó a bajar hasta agarrar su miembro erguido y hacer un ligero movimiento de vaivén en él, provocando un ruidito de sorpresa de parte de Sokka.

\- No me estás presionando, Sokka… Yo también te deseo. Y te quiero sentir. Dentro. ¡Ahora!

El muchacho gimió, mientras el puño de Toph se cerraba alrededor de su glande, y apretaba de manera deliciosa.

\- Ah, ah… Párate, Toph, o no voy a durar mucho… - jadeó, agarrándola por la muñeca.

A continuación, la ciega sintió como su peso en la cama se desplazaba hasta encontrarse arrodillado entre sus piernas, las manos posadas en sus rodillas otra vez.

\- ¿Estás segura? Es tu última oportunidad de…

Soltando un bufido de frustración, Toph enganchó sus talones por detrás de los riñones de su amante para acercar sus caderas hasta que la punta de su miembro viril frotara contra sus partes íntimas. El resultado era sorprendentemente excitante, y Sokka seguramente compartía esa opinión, ya que sus manos agarraron con más fuerza las rodillas de la ciega, y que su respiración se aceleró.

\- Ay, Toph… Me estás matando… ¡Es-Espera!

Toph se inmovilizó, y Sokka le apartó las piernas completamente para poder acostarse encima de ella, en apoyo sobre sus codos.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó, la cara unos centímetros por encima de la suya.

Toph le besó como respuesta, y Sokka (por fin) empujó su miembro al interior de ella. La Maestra Tierra sintió un escozor terrible en la entrepierna, seguido por un pinchazo de dolor, y no pudo evitar que una mueca hiciera que el joven de la Tribu Agua se detuviera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, preocupado.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡La mejor Maestra Tierra del mundo no le teme a un poco de dolor!

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡P-perdona! ¡Enseguida voy a…!

Sokka quiso salirse, pero Toph se lo impidió cruzando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El dolor ya se estaba desvaneciendo para dejar el paso a un calorcillo agradable, y un sentimiento de plenitud que hasta ahora Toph no sabía que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué te dije? NO PASA NADA. Y ahora, ¡muévete! – ordenó, apretando los dientes.

Sokka dudó por un segundo, pero enseguida inspiró hondamente y empezó a agitar las caderas con pequeños movimientos. El dolor no tardó en esfumarse por completo, mientras el calorcillo que sentía adentro crecía, provocando un cosquilleo de placer. Toph empezó a moverse también, profundizando el movimiento, y de repente encontró un ángulo que la hizo estremecerse.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó, sorprendida.

Por encima de ella, Sokka respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón, la frente apoyada en el hombro de su amante. Toph repitió el movimiento de manera experimental, y sintió cómo Sokka también se ponía tenso.

\- Ay, Toph, no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente dentro de ti… Tan estrecha… Tan mojada… Mmmh, justo así… - suspiró, acelerando el ritmo.

Ya. Sokka era muy parlanchín durante el día; no era nada sorprendente que también lo sea en la cama. Pero de momento, Toph necesitaba concentrarse en la sensación de roce intenso del pubis del chico sobre su clítoris, así que le rodeo el cuello de sus brazos y le besó a la fuerza para acallarle. Los movimientos de Sokka se hicieron más rápidos, más brutales, y Toph sentía cómo la penetraba cada vez más profundo, provocando oleadas de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

\- Ah… Ah… Yo casi… Casi estoy… - balbuceó, cuando tuvo que recuperar el aliento.

\- Yo también… Espera.

Sokka se enderezó en la cama, quedándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Toph, y agarrándola por las caderas para arremeter con fuerza contra ella. La ciega sentía como la llenaba por completo, como su pelvis chocaba cada vez contra su clítoris, haciéndole perder la cabeza. Las manos en sus caderas seguramente le dejarían marcas, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba un pepino. Otra vez sentía esa tensión subir en su bajo-vientre, y la acogía con ganas.

De repente, el chico soltó una mano para acariciarle el pecho y pincharle un pezón, y eso bastó para arrastrar otra vez a Toph en un torbellino de placer, aún más intenso que la primera vez. Sokka no tardó mucho en seguirla en su orgasmo, continuando el vaivén de manera errática mientras vertía su abundante semilla al interior de ella. Acabó desplomándose por encima de Toph, pero eso no la molestó: al contrario, lo estrechó contra ella mientras reía con ternura. Ahora mismo, estaban conectados como nunca, y la ciega sentía como el miembro de su amanto pulsaba entre sus piernas, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía completa, como si por fin hubiera encontrado la pieza que le faltaba para acabar el puzzle de su vida, o el ingrediente necesario a la receta de la felicidad. ¡Qué cursi, por Agni! ¡A ver si las novelas de su madre acababan por desteñir sobre ella de verdad!

\- Y eso fue… aún mejor – le dijo a Sokka con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Y tú querías hacerme esperar? ¡Cruel!

\- Jaja, para mí también fue buenísimo. Gracias, Toph.

Se besaron durante un largo rato, y acabaron durmiéndose en los brazos el uno del otro. Bueno, puede que no se durmieran enseguida, y que la sesión de besuqueo se haya acalorado y les haya excitado de nuevo, hasta que Toph sintiera el miembro de Sokka crecer otra vez en su interior. Y puede que haya hecho el amor otra vez, lentamente, dulcemente, con menos ansias y más tiempo para tiempo para disfrutarlo. El hecho es que, al final, agotados, se durmieron abrazados, y que Toph descubrió que el joven guerrero tenía una temperatura corporal perfecta para calentarla por las noches sin darle la impresión de dormir al lado de una hoguera. Pero antes de que sus ojos se cierren por completo, un último pensamiento cruzó la mente de la heredera Beifong: ¿cómo anunciarle lo ocurrido a Satoru? ¿Y a su padre?


	7. Saliendo a la luz

Al final, fue el tío Loban el más cabreado con Toph. Se enojó muchísimo cuando Satoru le anunció que ya no estaban juntos, diciendo que eso era inadmisible, y pidiéndole con mucho escándalo a Lao Beifong que trate de convencer a su hija para que se quede con su sobrino. Viendo cómo Lao sólo se encogía de hombros, diciendo que él no quería meterse en los asuntos sentimentales de nadie, Loban se enfureció, exigiendo excusas e incluso una compensación financiera. Fue Satoru quien logró calmarle, diciendo que no tenía que arriesgar los intereses de la compañía por motivos personales, y que meterse con los Beifong cuando, hasta ahora, su colaboración con el padre y la hija había sido muy ventajosa para la refinería, sería una tontería enorme. Perderían más a largo plazo que lo que ganarían con una compensación financiera puntual. Tras un corto tiempo de reflexión, Loban le había dado toda la razón, e incluso le había felicitado, diciéndole que ya estaba adquiriendo la visión por los negocios característica de su familia. Se había disculpado con Lao y había regresado a su oficina, dejando al pobre Satoru tan solo y deprimido como antes.

Todo eso, Toph lo escuchó de la boca de su padre, cuando éste vino a visitarla en su escuela la noche siguiente. Lao Beifong no parecía enfadado, ni decepcionado: al contrario, le dijo que ya había adivinado que no estaba enamorada de Satoru, y que él sólo quería que su hija sea feliz, sea con quien sea. Incluso con el "payaso" sin modales de Sokka (añadió con una mirada gélida en dirección al muchacho, quien estaba ocupado a correr detrás de su espada, la cual había sido arrancada de sus manos por unos alumnos bromistas de Toph). La ciega se lo había agradecido con una sonrisa y una ligera presión de la mano, y tras un silencio incómodo, el mayor de los Beifong se había ido - a ninguno de los dos se les daba muy bien las emociones, y ya habían alcanzado en pocos minutos su cuota de melosería anual.

Pero el primero en haberles descubierto después de su noche de pasión había sido Satoru. Inquieto después de la partida precipitada de Toph durante la "cena familial" que había organizado para oficializar su relación, y aún más cuando Lao le había dicho que la joven se había sentido mal, el ingeniero había decidido que iría a verla por la mañana, a ver si se encontraba mejor. Penga le había dejado pasar, creyendo que Toph y él todavía estaban juntos, y juzgando que su condición de novio le daba derecho a entrar en el cuarto de la chica. Pero Satoru había encontrado la cama vacía, así como la sala de baño o la cocina. Preocupadísimo, se había puesto a correr por todos los lados y a abrir todas las puertas – hasta dar con su novia y Sokka, abrazados en la cama del chico.

Toph había sido despertada por el jaleo que había armado, y tras un corto momento de pánico, preguntándose qué le iba a decir a Satoru y esperando de manera infantil a que se fuera si no le contestaba, decidió levantarse para explicarse con él y darle tiempo a Sokka para vestirse. Se estaba incorporando en la cama, tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su amante sin despertarle, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando su pecho y lo acontecido al descubierto.

Satoru se inmovilizó en la entrada, y Toph sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido y su respiración se bloqueaba.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sokka con los ojos cerrados y la voz aún adormecida.

\- Mira, Satoru… - empezó Toph, tapándose con la sábana.

-No tienes que explicarme nada. Está todo muy claro – la cortó el ingeniero. – Desde el principio, tenía dudas sobre nuestra relación. Siempre me estaba preguntando si te merecía, si de verdad era digno de ser el novio de Toph Beifong… En cada momento me estaba esperando a despertarme, y a que todo eso fuera un sueño. Eres la mejor Maestra Tierra del mundo, y pusiste fin a la guerra con la ayuda del Avatar. ¡Yo debía de parecerte tan soso en comparación! No entendía lo que veías en mí, de verdad. Cada mañana me preguntaba si sería el día en que te ibas a dar cuenta de que salir conmigo era un error. Por eso tenía tanta prisa a oficializar lo nuestro… para convencerme a mí mismo que todo eso era real.

\- Satoru, lo siento, de verdad, pero…

\- No tienes que disculparte. Es muy lógico que acabaras enamorada de Sokka. Los dos habéis sido compañeros del Avatar, habéis vivido aventuras juntos, arriesgado vuestras vidas juntos… Tenéis mucho más en común que tú y yo tendremos jamás. Y además, vivís juntos aquí, así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Lo entiendo, de veras.

\- Satoru… - empezó Sokka, enderezándose en la cama, ahora muy despierto.

\- Sokka. Te confío a Toph: espero que sea feliz contigo – dijo Satoru. – Pero ten cuidado: si me entero de que la heriste de cualquier manera, ¡te las verás conmigo!

Con eso, el ingeniero salió del cuarto, y Toph y Sokka se quedaron silenciosos por un momento. Un momento corto, claro, porque Sokka era incapaz de callarse más de dos minutos.

\- ¿Es una impresión o Satoru fue más viril con esa frase que en todo el tiempo en que le conocimos?

 _~~~algo después~~~_

La colaboración entre la escuela y la refinería continuó, pero Toph prefirió mandar a sus alumnos con Ho Tun y El Oscuro, en vez de ir ella misma con ellos. A ella no le hubiera molestado, pero Sokka le sugirió que tal vez Satoru necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de volver a verla. Y era verdad que, a pesar de haber aparentado tomárselo bastante bien, Toph había podido sentir su profunda tristeza al verla con Sokka.

Era uno de esos días, y la escuela estaba vacía, cuando un globo militar se posó justo delante de la escuela, y que un soldado de la Nación del Fuego les entregó una carta de Katara, invitándoles a reunirse con ellos en Caldera. Según contaba, habían conseguido arrestar a todos los conjurados de la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai, y Zuko quería hacer una demonstración de fuerza delante de todos los habitantes de la capital; por eso, necesitaba al Gaang al completo. A Toph y Sokka no les hizo falta palabras para ponerse de acuerdo: empezaron enseguida a recoger sus cosas, y anunciaron a Penga que se iban de viaje, antes de subirse al globo.

No era el modo de transporte favorito de Toph, ya que no podía sentir la tierra debajo de sus pies ni los latidos del corazón de Appa, pero se conformaría. Se sentó en el suelo en un rinconcito, decidiendo que el viaje pasaría más rápido si dormía, y se dejó acunar por la voz de Sokka, quien estaba contando al soldado que él era el inventor de los globos militares y cómo le había venido la idea.

Pero los globos se habían perfeccionado más y más con el paso del tiempo, y pronto Toph sintió que alguien la sacudía ligeramente por el hombro. Ya habían llegado.

~~~ _por la noche~~~_

\- No es que no esté contento de verte, hermanita, pero… ¿dónde están Zuko y Aang? – preguntó Sokka a Katara, viendo que ésta empezaba a comer.

El soldado les había acompañado hasta el palacio, donde Katara les había recibido y conducido a sus apartamentos respectivos, para que puedan refrescarse un poco después del viaje. Toph había empezado a decir que Sokka y ella podían compartir un cuarto, pero el muchacho la había acallado con un codazo. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza decir que estaba con Toph? Bueno, si quería esconder su relación, Toph también le ignoraría. Le ignoraría tanto que Sokka dudaría de su propia existencia. ¡Ja! ¡Que los dos podían jugar a ese jueguecito!

Unos domésticos habían venido un poco más tarde a anunciarles que la cena estaba lista, y Toph había sido algo sorprendida de ver que Katara les estaba esperando sola. Ni rasgo de Aang o de Zuko. Y, al parecer, Sokka compartía su sorpresa.

\- Zuko y Aang se fueron para preparar algo para mañana – contestó Katara. – Que mañana es el gran día en que los miembros de la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai serán juzgados, y en que Zuko les demostrará a los suyos que es digno de ser el Señor del Fuego.

\- Ya. Y como mañana es un día taaaaan importante, esas dos cabezas de chorlito decidieron irse de excursión por allí esta noche. Muy lógico – ironizó Toph.

\- Ya veréis mañana de qué se trata – sonrió Katara.

\- ¡Venga, Katara! Somos miembros del Gaang, ¿a que sí? No les vas a esconder cosas a los miembros de tu equipo, ¿verdad que no? – insistió Sokka. – ¡Toph, ayúdame!

Toph no contestó y empezó a comer. Sintió como Sokka se desinflaba como un globo al lado suyo, y la mirada sospechosa de Katara. Pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato, el joven guerrero (¿quién si no?) rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Y los prisioneros? ¿Rescataron a Mai, Tom-Tom y al padrastro de Zuko?

\- Si, están todos sanos y salvos – contestó Katara – y Zuko les pidió incluso a Mai e Ikem de integrar su nuevo gobierno, ya que muchos de sus ministros colaboraban con Nuevo Ozai y que tiene que reemplazarlos por gente de confianza.

\- ¿Y Mai aceptó? ¿A pesar del asunto con…?

Sokka se interrumpió antes de pronunciar el nombre de Suki, y le lanzó una mirada a Toph, pero ésta no se inmutó y continuó a comer tranquilamente.

\- Según me dijo, Mai fue muy triste de enterarse que Zuko tenía a alguien más en su vida, pero se tuvo que resignar. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que le dejó. Aún que lamente su decisión ahora, no puede culparle por haber encontrado consuelo en otra parte… Y por lo del gobierno, se lo está pensando. Le comunicará su decisión a Zuko mañana durante el banquete.

\- ¿Un banquete? ¿Habrá un banquete y no me dijiste nada? ¡Katara! – le reprochó Sokka a su hermana, muy excitado al imaginar montones de comida.

\- Habrá un banquete por la noche, sí. Quería darte la sorpresa – sonrió Katara.

\- ¿Entonces, el Señor Llamitas y la heroína kyoshi están juntos-juntos, ahora? – preguntó Toph en tono despreocupado, lamiéndose los dedos.

Katara y Sokka se quedaron mudos por un instante, y Toph se imaginó divertida la expresión que tenían. Katara seguramente la miraba con asombro frente a tal descaro, y con algo de reproche por abordar el tema delante de su hermano – y Sokka debía de sentirse algo dolido por su actitud. ¡Pues se lo merecía, por esconderle la verdad a su hermana!

\- Zuko y Suki están juntos, sí… – contestó Katara con lentitud. – Pero todavía son muy discretos. Zuko sabe de sobra que elegir a una ciudadana del Reino Tierra como futura Señora del Fuego no será bien recibido por la población, de momento.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo creo! Imagínate, cuando los dos tendrán niños… Si el hijo mayor de Chispitas resulta ser un Maestro Tierra, ¡qué ironía! – bromeó Toph.

\- Si es que tienen hijos algún día… – masculló Sokka.

\- Toph, Sokka, ¿habéis discutido los dos? – preguntó Katara de repente.

\- Noooo, ¡qué va! ¡Te estás imaginando cosas! – carcajeó Toph. – Bueno, yo me voy a acostar, que hay que madrugar mañana. ¡Buenas noches!

Toph se levantó y salió disparada del comedor. Sokka no trató de detenerla, ni corrió detrás de ella para exigir explicaciones. Nada. Al parecer, le daba igual que Toph estuviera enfadada con él. Y es que, juzgando por sus reacciones corporales cuando Suki fue evocada, todavía tenía sentimientos por la guerrera kyoshi…


	8. Bien está lo que bien acaba

Toph, Katara y Sokka se encontraban en la tribuna de honor, justo detrás de la familia de Zuko (incluso Iroh, quien había llegado esta misma mañana), y junto a Mai, a su tía Mura y al pequeño Tom-Tom, sentado en las rodillas de su hermana mayor. Suki, Ty-Lee y dos otras guerreras kyoshi montaban la guardia en los cuatro rincones del balcón oficial. Toph había rechinado los dientes al oír Suki saludarles, y el corazón de Sokka pegar un brinco enseguida. Sin contestar, se había acercado al viejo general para charlar, seguida poco después por los dos hermanos de la Tribu del Agua, el mayor de los cuales arrastraba un poco los pies. Por suerte, el espectáculo empezó al poco rato, y Toph se encontró sentada entre Mai y Katara.

En frente de ellos se extendía la larga explanada situada delante del palacio, donde Zuko y Azula habían hecho su duelo mientras Aang le robaba sus poderes a Ozai. Gradas temporarias habían sido construidas a la izquierda y a la derecha, y hacia el centro estaban escoltados un centenar de personas con las manos atadas en la espalda y grilletes alrededor de los tobillos, vigiladas por una cuarentena de soldados. De allí donde se encontraba, Toph sólo percibía el tintineo de las cadenas y el latido de miles de corazones agitados por el temor o la impaciencia, y detestaba que Katara se sintiera obligada a describirle todo.

Ya estaba empezando a hartarse, cuando de repente se oyó un rumor de voces en el público, ampliándose más y más con cada instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Toph, algo irritada de no enterarse de nada.

\- ¡Dragones! – exclamó Sokka con excitación.

Y, de hecho, dos bestias enormes se posaron sobre el suelo de la explanada, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus patas.

\- Ah, allí llega Aang con Appa – dijo Katara con un toque de alivio en la voz.

\- Zuko ha bajado del lomo de un dragón, y del otro se está bajando un tío raro con pintura roja en la parte superior de la cara, un tocado con plumas en la cabeza, y vestido tan solo con una falda – le contó Sokka. – Ah, ahora bajan otros tíos de los dragones, también con faldas pero sin tocados. En vez de eso llevan todos una coleta como la que llevaba Zuko la primera vez que le conocimos.

\- Yo nunca vi la coleta de Zuko – masculló Toph, malhumorada.

\- ¡Nación del Fuego! – bramó de repente Zuko. – Durante más de mil años, creímos todos que la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol estaba extinguida. Pero eso no era cierto. La verdad es que los hombres se habían vuelto demasiado ávidos, usando las enseñanzas de Ran y Shaw, los dos Maestros Fuego primordiales, para destruir en vez de crear. Por eso, juraron proteger y esconder a los dos dragones. Y eso hicieron, durante todo ese tiempo. Pero hoy decidí romper el secreto. ¿Por qué? Porque yo quiero una Nación del Fuego feliz y prospera, quiero volver a la Edad de Oro, cuando los humanos y los dragones vivían en paz los unos con los otros. Quiero que la gente se recuerde de la época en que el fuego no servía para herir y matar, sino para crear cosas hermosas. Yo no quiero destrozar a todo lo que hicieron mis predecesores, sino que quiero volver al pasado, antes de la Guerra de Cien Años, cuando la Nación del Fuego se encontraba en su apogeo de gloria y de sabiduría. Eso es lo que quiero para mi reino. Díganme, ¿qué os parece mi programa?

Una ovación ensordecedora se elevó de las gradas para acoger a sus palabras. Toph también se levantó de su silla para lanzar:

\- ¡Bien dicho, Chispitas!

Hizo falta unos minutos para restablecer la calma, y que Zuko pueda continuar su discurso.

\- Los cien prisioneros que están hoy delante de vosotros son miembros de una sociedad secreta que intentó matarme varias veces para reponer a Ozai en mi sitio. Incluso atacaron a mi familia y a mis amigos. Podría enviarlos a todos en prisión hasta el final de sus vidas, sin embargo, decidí darles una oportunidad. Ellos piensan que traicioné a mi pueblo y que no me merezco estar en el trono. Por eso, dejaré que Ran y Shaw me juzguen a mí también. Pero primero, cada uno de los prisioneros deberá pasar por delante de los dragones, y esos determinarán si son inocentes o culpables. ¡Empecemos!

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, mientras dos soldados empujaban a dos prisioneros para presentarles cada uno a un dragón. Uno de los dos era una mujer, la cual se resistía y chillaba, mientras su compañero avanzaba con aire digno y la cabeza alzada. Toph sólo oía los gritos de la primera, claro, pero Katara le describió el resto, susurrándole al oído.

\- El hombre ya llegó delante del dragón rojo. Parece que los dos se están confrontando por la mirada… ¡Uy! – hizo de repente Katara, sobresaltándose. - ¡Eso pasó muy cerca! ¡El dragón alargó el cuello y casi le arranca la cabeza al prisionero! ¡Menos mal que este pegó un brinco hacía atrás!

\- ¡Culpable! – dijo una voz que Toph no reconoció.

\- Eso fue el jefe de los Guerreros, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

De repente, se oyeron risas en el público, y Sokka estalló en una carcajada, mientras Toph alzaba una ceja interrogativa en dirección a su amiga.

\- La mujer se… se meó encima – le contó esta con algo de compasión en la voz. – El dragón azul la está olfateando… La pobre está temblando como una hoja… Ah, el dragón apartó la cabeza, parece que la mujer no le interesa. ¡Ay! ¡Se acaba de desmayar!

\- ¡Inocente! – dijo la voz del jefe.

El juicio continuó así durante un tiempo que se le hizo larguísimo a Toph. Al final, el resultado fueron unos ochenta culpables, para una veintena de inocentes. Bastaba que un dragón manifestara hostilidad hacia un prisionero, para que este fuera condenado. Pero si muchas veces los animales míticos hicieron ademán de atacar a los acusados, ninguno resultó herido – Ran y Shaw preferían por lo visto pegarles un buen susto, cerrando las mandíbulas de golpe a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Lo contrario también hubiera sorprendido mucho a Toph, sabiendo que Zuko estaba en contra de la pena de muerte…

Por fin, le tocó a Zuko avanzarse entre los dos dragones con aire solemne. Los dos primordiales se quedaron inmóviles durante un largo momento, juzgando seguramente al mortal que tenían delante, y de repente Toph oyó exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras Katara contenía la respiración.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, ansiosa.

\- Los dragones están soltando llamas alrededor de Zuko… Es… Es _hermoso –_ le contestó Sokka con voz cohibida. – Las llamas son de todos los colores, y forman una columna de fuego que se eleva hasta el cielo.

\- ¿Y Zuko? ¿Está bien?

\- No se le ve a través de las llamas, pero seguro que está perfectamente – contestó Katara con una sonrisa en la voz. – Las llamas no son para quemarle, sino para mostrar que es digno de recibir su enseñanza. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que Aang y Zuko nos contaron al regresar de las ruinas, cuando estábamos todos acampando en el Templo Aire del Oeste?

\- Sí, claro que sí, pero eran dos, y tuvieron que hacer una especie de baile, ¿o me equivoco? Quizás esta vez iba a ser diferente… – se defendió Toph, sintiéndose ridícula por haberse preocupado sin motivo.

\- Ah, las llamas ya se están apagando… ¡y allí está Zuko! ¡Ah, y tiene a Druk encaramado en su hombro!

\- ¡Ciudadanos de Caldera! – tronó el joven soberano, cubriendo el murmullo de voces que recorría el público. – Mis antepasados creían que uno podía demostrar su valor matando a un dragón. Pero la verdad es que se necesita mucho más valor, y una mayor maestría del fuego, para _domar_ a unos de esos animales. Os presento a todos a Druk, mi dragón. Y ahora, decidme: ¿todavía piensan que no me merezco ser el nuevo Señor del Fuego?

La ovación que se pudo oír en respuesta fue aún más ruidosa que la primera, y Toph sintió como un inmenso alivio se apoderaba de ella. Zuko iba a ser sano y salvo de ahora en adelante. Con su pequeña demostración, había conseguido impresionar a los habitantes de su capital, y adquirir el respeto que hasta ahora no le habían manifestado. Y con la Sociedad Nuevo Ozai en la cárcel, y un gobierno enteramente reformado, ya se podía decir que todo estaba arreglado.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Toph se heló en sus labios cuando otro pensamiento le cruzó la mente: ya sólo le quedaba aclarar las cosas con Sokka…

~~oOo~~

Cuando Zuko y Aang _por fin_ entraron en el palacio, todo el mundo estaba allí esperándolos (aparte de Mai, quien al poco tiempo había declarado lo _aburrida_ que estaba y se había ido). Iroh fue el primero en abrazarlos, pero Zuko pronto se encontró rodeado por toda su familia. Toph contó hasta veinte antes de perder paciencia y de adelantarse para darle al Señor del Fuego un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Chispitas? ¿Acaso nos estás ignorando?

\- ¡No, claro que no! ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido, chicos! – respondió Zuko, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la ciega con gratitud. – ¿Os gustó el espectáculo?

\- ¡Estabas IMPRESIONANTE, tío! – dijo Sokka, agitando los brazos. – ¡Ahora seguro que nadie pondrá en dudas tus capacidades como Maestro del Fuego!

El ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta a sus espaldas hizo que los amigos se dieran la vuelta para ver a Mura, sonriendo y llevando a Tom-Tom en brazos.

\- Sólo quería felicitarte, Zuko – dijo la tía de Mai. – Tu discurso era realmente emocionante… Encontraste las palabras para conquistar a los ciudadanos de Caldera. Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias, Mura. Ahora sólo me queda dar la vuelta a la Nación del Fuego con Druk, para demostrarles a todo que no soy un jovenzuelo débil, manipulado por el Reino de la Tierra – suspiró Zuko.

\- ¡No seas tan pesimista, sobrino! – intervino Iroh, frotándose la barriga. – ¡Hoy es un día para alegrarse! ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrarlo con un buen plato de comida y un exquisito té?

\- Ah… – Zuko lanzó una mirada de disculpa a sus amigos. – Lo siento mucho, pero prometí a mi familia que comería con ellos. Aang os lo contará todo, ¿verdad, Aang? Y nos veremos esta noche en el banquete, de todos modos.

\- ¡No te preocupes! Sabemos que tienes muchas cosas que hacer – contestó Katara antes de que Toph pudiera decir nada. – ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Zuko se alejó con los suyos, y Katara les propuso a sus amigos almorzar mientras Aang les contaba sus aventuras (propuesta aceptada inmediatamente por Sokka, claro). El Avatar les relató que no había sido sencillo convencer a los Guerreros del Sol, ya que esos acusaban a Zuko de haberles robado el huevo de Druk la última vez que había venido a consultarles ("Pero Zuko me dijo que no era cierto, y que él sólo tuvo la mala suerte de estar presente cuando el huevo se quebró" – añadió Aang enseguida – "Después de eso, Druk se puso a seguirle por todas partes como si fuera él su madre. ¡Yo lo encuentro muy gracioso!"). Pero los Guerreros se habían calmado tras ver al dragoncito proteger al Señor del Fuego con su propio cuerpo, y se habían dado cuenta que esos dos eran compañeros de por vida, hechos el uno para el otro.

Después de la comida, Toph sintió que Sokka se ponía tenso, y se acercaba para decirle algo, así que se apresuró en cogerle el brazo a Katara para pedirle consejos de estetismo. La curandera se mostró sorprendida por ese interés repentino, pero dejó de hacer preguntas cuando se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se ponía Toph. Las dos jóvenes aprovecharon de las termas lujosas del palacio, charlando animadamente mientras se preparaban para el banquete.

Cuando entraron en la sala de baile, los músicos ya se encontraban tocando, y numerosos grupos de invitados estaban conversando en varios lugares del salón. Largas mesas cubiertas de comida habían sido dispuestas delante de las paredes, y Sokka se encontraba justo al lado, sobrecargando su plato con todo lo que planeaba comer. A Toph eso casi la hizo sonreír con ternura, antes de darse cuenta de que Sokka estaba en compañía de Suki.

\- Disculpa – le dijo a Katara, antes de dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia el culpable.

Este se paró de comer de golpe, y se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando vio lo bonita que Toph era en su vestido de seda. Pero se quedó aún más pasmado cuando la joven ciega le cogió de la mano para llevárselo a la fuerza.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta! – silbó Toph entre dientes, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Suki. – ¿De quién estás enamorado, Soka, de mí o de Suki? Porque desde que llegamos, quisiste esconder a nuestra relación, y te comportaste de manera rara cada vez que ella estaba cerca, o que su nombre salía en la conversación. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás avergonzado de lo nuestro?

\- ¿Q-quéééé? – exclamó Sokka, atragantándose con la comida que tenía en la boca. – ¡Eres tú la que me estuviste ignorando desde ayer! ¡Yo no estoy avergonzado de nada!

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dijiste a Katara que podíamos compartir un cuarto? – preguntó Toph, sintiendo lagrimillas quemarle los ojos y odiándose a sí misma por tal debilidad.

\- Toph… Yo… Estabas tan reacia a la hora de oficializar tu relación con Satoru, que pensé que necesitarías más tiempo antes de anunciar lo nuestro al resto del Gaang…

\- ¿Y por qué tu corazón se encoge cada vez que ves a Suki? – insistió la ciega, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Suki fue alguien muy importante para mí, y lo siento mucho, pero tardaré un poco en poder comportarme de manera natural con ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero volver con ella, o que tengo dudas acerca de lo nuestro… Toph, _te quiero_. Créeme.

Diciendo eso, Sokka se acercó a ella, y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Toph levantó sus ojos empañados en lágrimas hacia él, y el muchacho no pudo resistir más: la besó con todo el amor que sentía, intentando comunicarle sus sentimientos a través de ese gesto. Toph no se resistió, y por un momento se olvidó del lugar en que se encontraban, y de la gente que les rodeaba. Sin embargo, volvió en sí cuando oyó unas risillas a proximidad.

\- Ya te lo había dicho, cariño – dijo Katara con una sonrisa burlona hacia Aang. – ¡Sabía que esos dos estaban juntos! ¿Ne te olvidaste lo que me prometiste si acertaba, verdad?

\- No, no – suspiró el Avatar, antes de darse la vuelta hacia Sokka y Toph. – Francamente, chicos… ¡Hubierais podido avisarnos antes!

\- ¿Qué más da? ¡Acabamos de hacerlo! – contestó Toph con una gran sonrisa, cogiendo la mano de Sokka.

Sintiendo al chico presionar ligeramente sus dedos, y oyendo sus corazones latiendo al unísono, Toph decidió que ya no dudaría más de sus sentimientos.


	9. Epílogo : Estaciones

El día era soleado, y el aire olía a hierba recién cortada. Los árboles se estremecían en la brisa, murmurando entre si mientras Toph pasaba por delante de ellos. Ella no lo veía, claro, pero sentía los rayos del astro diurno calentarle la piel, y la vida corretear por debajo sus pies. La mujer de 34 años no podía evitar sonreír, y de balancear la cesta de picnic que llevaba.

 _Sokka le apretaba tanto la mano que casi le cortaba la circulación sanguínea. La respiración de Hakoda era entrecortada y silbante, y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Katara. Sokka saltó en el segundo en que su padre extendió el brazo hacia él, y se acercó al enfermo._

 _\- Sokka… – raspó el jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. – Me estoy muriendo…_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Qué va! – protestó Sokka con una risa forzada. – Te repondrás enseguida, como siempre, Papá. ¡Qué barbaridades dices!_

 _\- No me mientas, hijo. Sé que estoy condenado. Sólo me queda el tiempo de arreglar mis cosas antes de irme… Sokka, dime, ¿te convertirás en el nuevo jefe?_

 _Todo el mundo se quedó mirando al joven de 19 años, incluso Toph, aunque no pudiera ver su expresión. Sintió, eso sí, como su corazón latía acelerado, por culpa del estrés._

 _\- Yo… Yo no… Soy muy joven todavía… - tartamudeó, inseguro._

 _\- Eres muy joven, pero eres un héroe, y venciste al Señor del Fuego Ozai al lado del Avatar. Si decides convertirte en el nuevo jefe, todo el mundo aquí reconocerá tu autoridad._

 _Sokka se removió, inquieto, buscando en la multitud a caras conocidas, para leer en sus rasgos una respuesta sobre lo que debería hacer._

 _\- Sokka, hijo. No te quiero presionar – aclaró Hakoda tras una larga pausa. – La elección es tuya._

 _\- Papá – gimió Sokka, con lágrimas en la voz. – Yo… Soñé con ser jefe desde que era un niño, pero… Hace demasiado tiempo que me fui. No conozco nada de la nueva situación aquí, en el Polo Sur. Y mi vida ahora se encuentra en Ciudad República, con Toph…_

 _\- Entiendo perfectamente – contestó Hakoda, sin la menor pizca de reproche en la voz. – Ya sospechaba que esa sería tu respuesta. No te preocupes, hijo mío, no me estás decepcionando: al contrario, me siento feliz pensando que has encontrado tu lugar en la vida._

 _Esa misma noche, el jefe Hakoda murió, y Bato se convirtió en el nuevo jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur._

Toph puso la cesta en el suelo y saco de ella el mantel horroroso que Sokka odiaba tanto. Había sido un regalo de Aang y Katara, y Sokka se había quejado un montón (¿a quién se le ocurría pintar flores rosas sobre un fondo amarillo, en serio?), así que Toph había decidido sacarlo a cada uno de sus aniversarios sólo para fastidiarle. Después de todo, a ella no le molestaba los colores chillones. Extendió el mantel por encima de la piedra llana que tenía delante, y se puso a vaciar la cesta de los alimentos que contenía. Jamón curado, paté, salchichones… Toph había traído mucha carne, a sabiendas que a Sokka le encantaba. También había queso y una ensaladilla, pero se iban de picnic cada año, y Toph sabía muy bien que Sokka nunca tocaba la verdura, y se tiraba enseguida sobre los embutidos. La única excepción a esa costumbre había sido la primera vez que la había invitado a comer en el campo. ¡Toph lo recordaba perfectamente! Ella tenía 18 años, Sokka 21, y no había tomado bocado, removiéndose más y más a medida que el tiempo avanzaba…

 _\- Toph, hay algo que tengo que pedirte – dijo por fin._

 _\- Ya me lo había figurado – suspiró Toph, dejando caer su bocadillo en su plato de cartón. – Venga, Bromitas, suéltalo ya._

 _\- Como ya sabes, hay algunos problemas en Ciudad Republica… Habíamos imaginado a una ciudad independiente donde las cuatro naciones podrían convivir en paz, un lugar de acogida para todos, sin importar tus orígenes o tu pasado… Pero resulta que varios criminales de la Nación del Fuego y del Reino de la Tierra aprovecharon nuestra tolerancia y falta de control para refugiarse aquí, y continuar sus actividades ilegales en toda impunidad. La gente se queja cada vez más a menudo de la inseguridad de ciertos barrios, y…_

 _\- O sea, que vuestra pequeña milicia de voluntarios ya no basta, y que necesitáis una policía de verdad. ¿Qué pinto yo en eso? – bufó Toph._

 _\- Es que… Lo hablamos con Aang y Katara, y pensé que… ¿Toph, no te gustaría convertirte en la primera jefa de la policía de Ciudad República? Con tus alumnos más avanzados, podríais…_

 _\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y mi escuela? ¿Y el resto de mis alumnos? ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?_

 _\- Podrías dejar que Penga, Ho Tun y El Oscuro se encarguen de los cursos. Fueron tus primeros alumnos, y ya son Maestros de Metal Control excelentes – propuso Sokka, algo incómodo._

 _\- ¡Pche! ¡Nunca alcanzarán mi nivel!_

 _Sin embargo, Toph se lo pensó en serio. Era cierto que después de casi cinco años, empezaba a aburrirse en su escuela. ¿Y ahora, el Avatar en persona le pedía su ayuda? ¿Querían que persiga a criminales y destruyera a edificios, pero siendo esta vez del lado de la ley? ¡Claro que sí!_

 _\- Vale, le diré a Aang y a tu hermanita que pueden contar conmigo. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te quedarás en la escuela? – se preocupó la ciega._

 _A pesar de su empeño a considerarse como parte del gobierno, Sokka no ocupaba ningún puesto oficial, y tan sólo les prestaba consejo y ayuda a Aang y Katara cuando se lo pedían. Toph no quería que su novio se sintiera puesto de lado otra vez…_

 _\- No te preocupes. ¡Ya encontraré una manera de ocuparme! – dijo el chico con entusiasmo._

Y una manera de ocuparse, había encontrado bastante rápido. Toph sonrió de nuevo, acordándose de la energía desbordante que Sokka había dedicado a su proyecto: quería abrir una arena y organizar combates entre Maestros del Fuego, del Agua y de la Tierra. Su idea había tenido un éxito inmediato, a pesar de la oposición de Katara, y organizando a combates clandestinos (comparables a Estruendo Tierra VI, en su tiempo) Sokka había conseguido bastante rápido el dinero necesario para empezar las obras. Se había convertido en el director, presentador y árbitro de la arena al principio, pero pronto los combates habían atraído mucho público y había podido contratar a varios empleados para ayudarle con las taquillas, la seguridad, la venta de bebidas y chucherías, el arbitraje… Las reglas del pro-Control (pues así se llamaba ese nuevo deporte) se hicieron más y más elaboradas, y la propia arena tuvo que ser modificada varias veces hasta adquirir su apariencia definitiva. Y Sokka se hizo rico y famoso. Pero estaba fuera todas las noches, y Toph se dormía enseguida cuando volvía del trabajo, agotada tras haber perseguido a ladrones y delincuentes todo el día – así que la pareja ya no pasaba mucho rato junta.

 _Toph se encontraba de rodillas, vomitando en el retrete, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. ¿Sokka, tan pronto? Presa de pánico, la ciega quiso ponerse de pie, pero la náusea la clavó en su sitio. ¿Cómo decírselo? Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba: después de todo, Katara había dado a luz dos veces ya (el pequeño Bumi casi tenía cinco añitos, mientras Kyo acababa de cumplir dos) e incluso Zuko y Suki habían tenido una hija, la pequeña Izumi, de tres años de edad. La descubierta del embarazo de la guardaespaldas había obligado el Señor del Fuego a casarse con ella (por fin) y convertirla en su Dama de manera oficial. En cuanto a Katara, había abandonado el Consejo, dejando a alguien más tomar su sitio como representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Esos dos ejemplos habían convencido a Toph que tener hijos era la última cosa que deseaba en el mundo. Después de seis años en la policía, la ciega de 24 años no quería dejar su trabajo y convertirse en una simple ama de casa, para pasarse los días limpiando y cuidando a los niños. Por eso, no le había dicho nada a Sokka todavía – pero ahora, no tendría más remedio que anunciárselo._

 _\- ¿Toph? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el joven con voz preocupada, tras descubrirla en bata, con la tez blanquecina y sudorosa, y el pelo suelto._

 _\- No, no estoy enferma – suspiró Toph, antes de tambalearse._

 _\- ¡Uy! ¡Ya ves que estás enferma! ¡Siéntate, siéntate! – le ordenó Sokka, ayudándola a sentarse en el borde de la bañera._

 _\- N-no… ¡Que no estoy enferma, Sokka, maldita sea!_

 _Sokka dio un respingo, y se quedó de repente muy tieso. Toph casi podía oír su cerebro hirviendo bajo la presión de sus cavilaciones. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a abrir y a cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, así que Toph se resignó a retomar la palabra._

 _\- Estoy embarazada – confesó._

 _\- T-tú… ¿Cómo…?_

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo? – se enfadó la jefa de policía._

 _\- ¡N-no, claro que no! Pero… - Sokka se detuvo, realizando por fin lo que Toph le había anunciado. - ¡Toph! ¿Estás embarazada? ¡Es estupendo!_

 _\- Ya. Dices eso porque no eres el que tendrá que abandonar tu empleo… - gruñó la ciega._

 _\- ¿Quieres abandonar tu empleo? ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¡No quiero hacerlo! Pero ¿cómo quieres que persiga a los criminales con una barriga enorme y tobillos hinchados como globos?_

 _\- Ya, pero todavía te falta mucho tiempo para llegar a eso… Y podrás retomar el trabajo después del nacimiento, de todos modos…_

 _\- ¿Retomar el trabajo? ¿Y quién se ocupará del bebé, entonces? ¿Tú? ¡Si nunca estás en casa, hoy en día! – se enojó Toph._

 _\- Toph. Sé que fui bastante ausente últimamente, pero te prometo que, si tenemos un bebé, eso va a cambiar. Quiero ser un buen padre, y estoy dispuesto a contratar a otro presentador para quedarme yo en casa y ocuparme de nuestro pequeño – dijo Sokka con una seriedad que era muy rara por su parte._

 _Toph frunció el entrecejo. Si Sokka decía eso en serio, entonces… quizás ese embarazo no era una catástrofe, después de todo._

Sokka había resultado ser un padre maravilloso para la pequeña Lin. Y muy pronto, se había convertido en su héroe también. Lin tenía tres años cuando había manifestado aptitudes para el Tierra Control, y para celebrarlo, Sokka la había llevado a la arena para asistir a un partido de pro-Control. Toph trabajaba esa noche, y no podía acompañarles. Padre e hija estaban en la tribuna de honor, disfrutando con el espectáculo, cuando unos terroristas invadieron de repente al edificio, exigiendo que Ciudad República forme de nuevo parte del Reino de la Tierra, y amenazando con derrumbar al edificio con todo el público dentro si los miembros del gobierno no renunciaban a su cargo.

En el tiempo que hizo falta a Toph y Aang para ser informados de la situación, y llegar hasta la arena, el jefe de los terroristas ya había sido vencido. Sokka, armado con su coraje, su ingenio, y una espada nuevecita (regalo de Zuko), había conseguido derrotarle, tras un combate épico en el centro del terreno. Según le habían contado a Toph, primero había logrado confundirle con mucha palabrería, y cuando el terrorista enfurecido se había abalanzado sobre él, Sokka había conseguido aturdirlo mientras los dos equipos de pro-Control derribaban al resto de los terroristas, ayudados por la gente del público.

Ese evento había convertido a Sokka en una celebridad en Ciudad República, aún más que antes, y durante meses se había visto su foto en la portada de todos los periódicos. Sokka no cabía en sí de orgullo, tras tantos años viviendo a la sombra de sus amigos. Pero la primera de sus "fans" era Lin, quien había asistido a su acto de valor. Ya antes, había marcado una cierta preferencia hacia su padre (lo normal, cuando su madre pasaba tanto rato fuera, trabajando) pero después de eso, se había vuelto pegajosísima, y empezaba a hartar a Toph.

 _Cuando Toph se encontró a Sokka en plena conversación con un desconocido en el salón, apenas había vuelto del trabajo y deseaba relajarse, se sintió a punto de explotar. ¡Otro periodista, otra vez! ¿Es que a Sokka todavía no le bastaba toda esa atención que recibía?_

 _\- ¡Toph, amor mio! – la acogió el culpable con una sonrisa radiante. - ¡Te presento a Kanto!_

 _\- ¿Otro periodista, me figuro? – saludó Toph con frialdad._

 _\- ¡No, señora! Le estaba hablando a su esposo de su porvenir – contestó el hombre con entusiasmo. – Como le estaba diciendo, si se dignara a considerar la política, tendría un futuro más que asegurado. ¿Quién no elegiría al héroe de Ciudad República como próximo representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur? Y si me dejara encargarme de su campaña electoral, entonces…_

 _\- ¿Tú qué piensas, Toph? ¿Me imaginas ser un miembro del Consejo? – preguntó Sokka con tono esperanzado._

 _Toph se quedó en silencio. ¿Sokka, en el Consejo? ¿Por qué no? Sokka siempre había soñado con ser alguien importante, como su padre. Aunque nunca haya sido oficial, había ayudado a Aang y Katara muchísimas veces con sus consejos. O sea, que las capacidades sí que las tenía. El pobre había renunciado a un trabajo que quería, el de presentador, para ocuparse de su hija – pero Lin ya tenía tres años, y Sokka necesitaba otros desafíos._

 _\- Me parece una idea estupenda, cariño – contestó la ciega, sonriendo._

Menos mal que Kanto había aceptado quedarse con Lin hoy, para dejar que Toph pueda celebrar ese aniversario sola con Sokka... El asistente de Sokka se había convertido muy rápido en un amigo de la familia, y entendía perfectamente que ese día era importante para ellos. Y ahora que se acordaba, había sido él también, el que había llamado a Toph aquel día.

 _\- ¡Toph! ¡Es terrible! ¡Tienes que venir enseguida! – había sonado alarmado en el teléfono._

 _\- ¿Kanto? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Toph, poniéndose de pie._

 _Estaba en la comisaria, interrogando a un sospechoso, cuando uno de sus hombres la había avisado que la reclamaban al teléfono. Reconociendo a la voz de Kanto, supo de inmediato que algo malo le había pasado a Sokka – a pesar de que, tras la reciente evasión de los terroristas del Reino de la Tierra, todos los miembros del Consejo gozaban con una protección más estrecha._

 _\- Acabábamos de comer… Sokka dijo que se había olvidado algo en el restaurante, que volvería enseguida… Todo ocurrió muy rápido… ¡Toph, tienes que venir al hospital central! ¡Ahora!_

 _Toph no esperó a que acabe su frase para ponerse el abrigo y correr despavorida hacia la calle. ¡Sokka! ¿Qué le había pasado a Sokka? ¿Se pondría bien? Lin tenía sólo ocho años, todavía necesitaba a su padre… e incluso ella, Toph, a pesar de ser la mejor Maestra Tierra del mundo y la temible jefa de policía de Ciudad República, necesitaba a su marido._

Hoy hacía trece años desde su matrimonio con Sokka. Toph no bebía mucho alcohol de costumbre, pero esa era una ocasión especial, así que se vertió algo de vino en un vaso de plástico, antes de hacer un brindis en el aire.

\- Feliz aniversario, cariño – dijo en voz alta.

Un rayo de sol le acarició la mejilla, haciéndola suspirar con gusto. Casi podía imaginarse a Sokka, depositando un beso suave en su piel. Y delante de ella, su marido sonreía en su lápida, joven y feliz para siempre.


End file.
